


Entrapped Love

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Group Sex, Interrogation, Love Triangles, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Ben Solo and Armitage Hux have always been the best of friends since childhood growing up on Chandrila. They even attended Jedi school together, ran by Ben's Uncle Luke Skywalker. When his Uncle tried to kill Ben one night in his sleep, Hux was there by his side and became a Knight of Ren alongside him. Despite their different social backgrounds, they have been friends through thick and thin.But when Supreme Leader Snoke commands that Luke Skywalker be found, and brought to justice, a simple scavenger from Jakku inadvertently finds a missing piece of the map to Skywalker in a BB-unit. The problem when this girl is brought in is that not only is she beautiful, and Force sensitive, the two best friends discover that they want her more than they have wanted anyone...ever, and it will put their friendship to the ultimate test as they try to win this one scavenger girl's heart, and bring her to the side of the First Order before the Resistance gets their claws into her, or Snoke decides she is a threat.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

One: The Dream

Rey

_I am waiting on a huge, beautiful bed with some black silk nightgown on I would never have been able to afford in thirty years scavenging parts for Unkar Plutt. The room is huge and done in shades of black and silver, and it feels like I am in a sort of palace. Candles burn in gold sconces, and a fireplace is burning merrily in the hearth, so the room is warm, not cold as it would otherwise be._

_I hear the door open, and two men step in. One is tall, broad shouldered, and has gorgeous dark brown hair, and eyes that I could get lost in. The other is tall, lanky, and ginger haired, but it does not make him any less handsome with piercing green eyes, and a handsome face that would be more so if he wasn't such a snob. They approach me, and the dark haired one flicks his hand, and against my will, find myself flying towards him._

_I do not fight it, and I say, "You could have just asked me to come to you, you know."_

_They chuckle. "You wouldn't have come otherwise, Rey," The ginger haired one says in a clipped, cultured voice. "Ben and I know you far too well for that. You like the control over you, admit it."_

_I smile at my two men. "Yes, I do like it. So, who is leading tonight? You or Ben, Armen?"_

_Ben smiles a boyish smile that melts my heart, "I am, sweetheart. Armitage did last week, remember?"_

_My body tingles in anticipation. Armitage Hux may be skilled at getting me off, but I much prefer Ben leading, because he sets my heart on fire more, due to him being more my type in the looks department._

_Armitage begins to kiss down my neck, and slowly remove the nightgown from my body, leaving me naked before these two Force sensitive men. Hux cups my breasts, and Ben caresses my cheek and crashes his mouth against mine. I taste his tongue on my lips and I moan against him, as my other partner is stroking me between my legs, making slow, languid circles with his thumb around my clit._

_Ben kisses me passionately and says in my mind only I can hear: "Say yes, my love. Say yes, to being mine."_

_"What about Armen?" I ask._

_"Oh, he will remain if you like," Ben replies, grinding his hips into me, "I just want you to marry me officially."_

_"Can I think on that?"_   
_"Of course."_

_The two men undress, and Ben leads by laying me down on the bed to kiss me as he enters me. I gasp at his length, and Hux watches us make love as he strokes himself to readiness. Finally, he comes over, and Ben prepares me to receive them both. When they both enter me, I am deeply aroused by the full feeling of having my two lovers inside of me as they moved within me._

_After we all reach our separate releases, I feel sore all over in the most delicious ways possible. We all quickly fall asleep as I immediately seek Ben's warmth. I love both of them, but with Ben Solo, our connection is deeper, and I know that if I had to choose between them, it would be him. Ben kissed the top of my head._

_"My answer is yes," I say to him mentally. Ben's eyes sparkle with happiness and tears._

_"I love you, Rey," Ben whispers in my ear._

_"I love you too," I whisper back, and with that, I sleep, and wake up not in the arms of my lovers, but back in my old AT-AT where this whole story begins..._


	2. A Breath Of Fresh Air

Rey

The sun had not yet risen over the horizon of Jakku, and like most days on this desert planet, the weather proved to be both dry, and windy. My coffee was less than stellar as I tested the wind outside my ancient AT-AT, or Imperial Walker, in layman's terms.

I needed the coolness in my limbs this morning as I dreamed of my two lovers. One was broad shouldered and muscular, but not overly so. The other was lanky, but strong, and seemed to be mad at the world while hiding a delicate heart. I know that I loved one more, but my body craved them both.

I dared not go to the next village over, Santras Outpost, to consult with the old Jedi man Lor San Tekka, because he was a Jedi, and I knew that they frowned on any kind of sexual relations between partners. Whatever.

 _Yes, but you don't even know who these two men are, save that they are strong with the Force_ , I reminded myself sharply.

Yes, this was true, I didn't know their names, but I knew that they were best friends, and were competitive like brothers. But there was a dark force surrounding them, and they were trying to free themselves from that influence.

I had no time to worry about such existential nonsense, I had a job to do and I would do it. I put on my clothes after washing up, and readied my red speeder for the day. I sniffed the crispness in the air: possible rain. It was a rare thing on Jakku, but it did occasionally happen. I rinsed out my coffee cup in the sink, and boarded my speeder after I was ready to go.

My job is scavenging, and it is a hard, thankless job, but in return for my hard work, my master Unkar Plutt gives me, and all of his scavengers rations to use and trade. Of course, I know that I am always short changed, although Force only knows why.

I traveled out to The Graveyard, where the best Empire era parts could be found...if one got there early enough. For those who were too lazy, or weak, they always got the worst stuff, and after the actual scavengers had picked the best parts clean, it was left to the droid vultures to come in to grab the worst of the worst stuff. Again, it is a hard, thankless job, but someone has to do it.

I came upon my third ship of the day by mid morning, and had found a few calcinators and what used to be holo pads. It was a shame that they weren't in working order, the files on them could have been fascinating.

The holo drives I have found over the years told me much about the old Empire and rebel alliance, and how the star destroyer class star ships that crash landed here on Jakku were the result of the last battle that was fought between the rebels and the Imperial forces. Of course, the First Order was built upon the Empire's bones and ashes, but it was essentially the same war, just with different players on the chess board.

There was something else that I found: A lightsaber! There was an...energy of some sort emanating from it, but I had no time to examine it now. I had to leave, it was beginning to get hot outside, and it would be hell getting across the sands back to Nimma Outpost before the afternoon sandstorms arrived. No, I had to leave now if I still wanted to keep all of my limbs where they should be on my body.

Sure enough, as I emerged from out of the star destroyer I was scavenging, the day had turned alarmingly hot. I dragged my finds for the day, and put it on a piece of metal siding I use just for this purpose: A sled to better get down the sand dunes of The Graveyard.

I held on for dear life as gravity forced me down the hill and to where my red speeder awaited me. I put my sellable items, save the lightsaber I found, into my cargo net. I sped off to the outpost, and the sun was setting by the time I managed to drag my stuff up to Unkar Plutt's storefront, and clean it for presentation.

The fat, pale alien that was Unkar Plutt fixed his nasty, beady eyes on me, and looked over my finds. As usual, he looked at me with a mixture of hate and disgust, I could never decide which emotion prevailed more with him, honestly. I presented my cleaned up parts that I took off of what was once the huge bridge of the ship.

He looked them over and grumbled, "What you brought me today is worth...one quarter portion."

"It's worth twice that and you know it, Plutt," I stated.

Plutt flashed an ugly grin at me, and he once again raked his beady eyes up and down my body, "Well, they maybe they is, an' maybe they ain't. But see, girl, I hold all the rations, an' if you don't like it, you can go to the next outpost over...if there's anything left of it, that is."

This was news! Why would someone want to attack Sampras Outpost? It was a shitty little hell hole out in the middle of the desert the same as Nimma.

I took the offered rations, and asked, "What happened over in Sampras, Plutt?"

Plutt rubbed at his meaty jaw, and became more amenable, "Some First Order skirmish. A Knight of Ren was sent to retrieve some important thing or whatever from that Jedi witch, what was his name?"

"Lor San Tekka."

"Yeah, him. You got the right of it. Anyway, the Knight didn't get what he wanted, and ordered his stormtroopers to lay waste to the village. All I'm sayin' is that if y'don't like my prices, you can barter with the ghosts, girl. Unless..." His eyes focused on my breasts again, "We can come to some...arrangement."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I would rather starve than sleep with you."

"Humph! Whatever, we'll see how righteous you is when you got nothin' but bones on that delectable frame o' yours," Plutt remarked coolly. "Next."

I was shoved out of the way as more scavengers came to present their parts for the day to be appraised by Plutt. I had no choice but to go home. Halfway home, I saw an orange and white astro droid being kidnapped by scavengers.

I got out my staff, and pointed it at them angrily, "Leave the droid alone!" I shouted.

"You're that human girl, Plutt bought," One of them pointed out. "Wanna tango little girl?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two scavengers went to attack me on both sides, but I swung at them with my staff, knocking them repeatedly on their heads. When I knocked one out, and was about to do the same to the other, the second one yielded.

"Good," I said, lowering my staff. "Now, get out of here, before I tell Unkar Plutt you were scavenging in his territory."

They fled, and I knelt down by the droid and freed it from its cargo net. "Thank you so much," The droid said in binary, "I'm BB-8."

"I'm Rey," I answered back.  
"I want to come with you."

"No, town is back North that way," I pointed back to Nimma Outpost with my staff, "Don't go South or the tar pits will swallow you within seconds."

I left BB-8 standing there, and I thought the droid would be sensible, and not follow me, but it did. I didn't know if it was male or female, and I didn't want to ask, or get involved as to the reasons it was even on Jakku to begin with. I just wanted to go home and sleep off another hard day's work.

BB-8 beeped merrily behind me, and I said, "No, town is that way!"

"Please, Miss Rey," BB-8 beeped, "If you help me, I can help you locate great parts for your scavenging. What do you say?"

I knew it was just a ploy to get me to go along with whatever the droid was involved in, but I did see the merit in having a droid to help me acquire better parts.

I smiled, "You got yourself a deal...boy? Girl?"

BB-8 hummed disapproving, "I'm a dude, thank you very much. Not that it was any of _your_ business."

I laughed, "I like you already. Come on, I've got to get an early start tomorrow morning since I was short changed, so let's get inside."

BB-8 didn't tell me much about his mission, only that his Master Poe Dameron was a Resistance pilot, one of their best, and he was left on Jakku with some map to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

"I thought he was a myth," I said.

"Poe thinks he's real," BB-8 beeped back. "And he seemed to really believe it, so I do too. Good night, Miss Rey."

"Night,' BB-8."

I got ready for bed, and tried to digest all that was said about the Knights of Ren, Luke Skywalker, all of that, but I just got more and more confused. All of what was happening was beyond me, and I wanted no part of it. I had to stay on Jakku to wait for my family, because they were coming back for me, I just knew it. All I had to do was be patient and wait....


	3. Cold Remembrance

Ben

_The Jedi school is burning around me as I use my blue lightsaber to kill any stubborn student who refuses to join me in my quest to fulfill Darth Vader's legacy. I have no way of knowing if my Uncle is alive or dead, but I have to believe that he is more than likely dead, because the entire hut crashed down around him. Well, I cannot worry about that, Snoke has already located where I am, and I have to burn this place to the ground, and kill my past._

_I tap into the dark side of the Force, and feel the cold, calming sensation fill my limbs, and calm any doubts I might feel in my heart. I make the offer to each student. Only five choose to follow me, and when I approach Hux's hut, I hear moaning in his hut. I knock, and he orders the girl he's with to put her clothes on._

_"What's up, Ben?" Armitage asks, zipping up his pants. "Fancy a taste of Cass here?"_

_The blonde haired girl in question is trying like hell to cover up her medium sized breasts. I am not impressed, I like a little size to breasts, personally._

_"No, we have to leave, now," I say regretfully. "You knew this day would come, that we would have to leave my Uncle for Snoke one day."_

_Hux rakes a hand through his messy, short red hair, and sighs, "Yeah, I know. It sucks,but you'll tell me about it, later, right?"_

_"Of course," I say. "You, Cassandra," I point to the girl with my lightsaber. "Are you joining us, or what?"_

_"You two are crazy!"_

_"You know what you have to do," I order quietly. Hux nods his head, and I go outside with the others. I hear a scream in the hut, the hum of a lightsaber, and Hux soon emerges, fully dressed and clipping his lightsaber to his belt._

_A First Order ship soon enters the atmosphere of Ahtc-to, and Snoke emerges from the ship. He knights all of us as Knights of Ren, and he put me as their Lord. I make Hux my right hand man, and he has been mine ever since, the best of friends since we were kids..._

💙 _\-----_

I woke out of my meditation as I looked over what was left of Darth Vader's helmet. The girl...the one I have dreamed about, and Hux has as well, I know from our training together. She draws near, I can feel it.

But I cannot falter in my duties now, this new mission to bring my Uncle Luke Skywalker to Snoke cannot fail, everything depends upon it. What did it matter if Hux and I both dreamed of this one girl compared to our duty to the First Order? The answer was that it did not matter. Nothing would stand in the way of me fulfilling Vader's legacy, nothing, not even a girl who was my call to the light...


	4. Changing Orders

Hux

The Finalizer made its final approach to Jakku, just as the Force directed. I could feel Ren's restless energies aboard, and knew that he was struggling with his duties. I honestly wished that I could help my friend, but we had a mission, and that was to find Skywalker by any means necessary.

I looked over the two pieces of the star chart on the Empire archives. One part missing. The Force was trying to tell me that I had been to this place before, somehow, somewhere in my memories it remained buried deep. Kylo Ren arrived, dressed in his full black regalia, and he noticed that I was looking at the holo map for the umpteenth time.

"I feel like we both should know where this place is, but for the life of me, I simply do not know," I explained, slamming my fist on the table before me. "If only we had some way of knowing! Some viable lead!"

Kylo looked over the map, and sighed, "I just received reports from a spy on Jakku of some scavenger girl almost selling the droid of the description given to us."

I grinned, pleased, "Perhaps she can be bought, most people can for the right amounts of credits."

Kylo chuckled, and said in his robotically modified voice, "The spy offered what amounted to three months worth of food rations to sell the droid to him, and via him, us. Strangely enough, she did not take the bait. Pity. I had been hoping to wrap this nonsense up in order to focus more on preparations to go to Star Killer base."

"You still have the pilot."

"True. But I could only learn about him hiding the holo drive inside of his droid for safe keeping, and--"

A young dark haired officer approached them, and said, "Commander, General, the pilot...is gone. Apparently, he escaped down to the surface of Jakku by a stormtrooper. FN-2187 is his serial code."

Kylo ground his fist into the control panel, cracking the glass in his suppressed rage. "Thank you, Lieutenant," I said in my usual clipped tone, "That will be all."

The man all but fled in terror. I was about to say something else, but then I sensed what Kylo was sensing...the girl was _the_ girl, the one from both of our visions. Well, this would certainly complicate things.

"What do you think we should do about this girl?" I asked him carefully. I almost wanted to call him Ben, but in public I never did, and it was against our Order to do it in any case.

Kylo looked at me, and with his mask on I couldn't tell whether he was angry, or frustrated. "We capture her, question her, and if that doesn't work, fuck her as the visions would direct us to."

I grinned, "I prefer blondes."

"I know," Kylo chuckled bitterly, "It wouldn't be the first time we've tag teamed. We need to capture her, and if that traitor is with her, he needs to be killed for desertion, that much is clear."

I hated to kill deserters, but it was a necessary evil. "I agree. What of the pilot?"

Kylo shrugged, "I am supposed to meet with Crypt Keeper on that very thing. You have your orders, Sir Perseus."

I grinned at that. Kylo left me then to go to his meeting with Snoke. I always loved Greek myths as a child, and for some stupid reason, choosing a son of Zeus's name for my Ren Knight name suited me at the time as a nineteen year old kid. When I became a General of the First Order, it became unnecessary to go by my Ren Knight name in public. I only used it on the rare times I had to go on missions, of course, so Lord Kylo used it as a nickname most of the time.

Jakku loomed in the view screen of the bridge and looked very much like a sister planet to Tatooine with it being a desert planet; the only exception being that Tatooine was more populated, and had possession of more valuable resources. I barked orders to my crew, and they carried out my orders.

Captain Phasma shadowed my steps as my personal bodyguard, but out of her silver uniform, she was surprisingly pretty, and we drifted in and out of each other's beds on occasion.

I put in the pass code to my quarters, and I stood in the doorway of my quarters, and sighed, "Yes, Captain? What is it?"

"Sir, I feel responsible for this desertion," Phasma explained, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

"Come in, Phasma," I offered, "We can talk more privately."

She followed me into my quarters where my orange tabby cat Millicent meowed happily for me. I picked her up, and let my cat knit on my right thigh as we sat down across from each other in the living room.

Phasma shook out her golden blonde hair as she took off her helmet, and she said, "FN-2187 was part of my unit. I feel like his desertion was my fault, because I didn't see the signs of his rebellion until it was too late. I think I need to go in for reevaluation to correct this defect in me."

"And now you wish me to remove you from duty," I divined. She nodded, hopeful. "I cannot do that, Captain. You are my most loyal stormtrooper. My right hand woman. But to ensure that this never happens again, your entire unit goes in for reevaluation. Is that agreeable to you, Captain?"

"Oh yes, sir," She said, pleased. "Is there anything else you needed before I leave?"

I looked her over, and looked at my holo chronometer. Nope, no time for full on sex. Pity, she was just as good off her feet, as handling weapons.

I set my cat down, and began to unbutton my pants. I crooked a finger, and she grinned knowingly. "Shall I take off my uniform?" She asked, winking.

"Yes," I ordered, freeing my cock from my pants. "You know what I like."

Phasma removed her stormtrooper armor slowly, teasingly, and stripped to her black sports bra, and lace sports panties. I noticed they were crotchless. Hmm...there were possibilities to this. She knelt, and began to lick up and down my dick, swirling her tongue around the head.

She began to bob her head up and down, taking me completely in her mouth as she knew I liked to see my cock going in and out of her hot mouth. I moaned, and began to curse at her as I got closer to my release.

"Get your pussy up here," I ordered hoarsely.

She complied, and she rode me fast and hard the way I like it. I came in her, and kissed her briefly. She got off me, and dressed. Another woman would feel used by my on and off again behavior, but that was why I liked using female stormtroopers, it wasn't their place to question their superiors. She left me alone, and I showered, and changed into a fresh uniform.

The brief sex felt refreshing, but as I washed off, I dreamed of that brunette beauty again, with hazel eyes. She would prefer Ben, most women did. I had no damned idea why, really. I certainly had a high position in the government, but I wasn't the Corellian Prince like Ben Solo.

I shut off the shower faucet, and shaved off my five o' clock shadow. When I was dressed in a fresh black uniform and coat, I murmured aloud, "Who gives a fuck if she prefers Ben over you? You're still going to have a piece of her."

Yes, I would wouldn't I? Still, it would be nice to be liked on my own terms without playing second fiddle to my best friend. I found Kylo destroying an expensive control panel, and I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"What did Snoke say?" I asked.

"He said that she escaped on to my father's ship the Millenium Falcon," Kylo answered, "The old bastard is likely going to bring her to my mother at any moment, and then it really will be too late to retrieve her before the Resistance gets their claws into her with their brainwashing political drivel."

"Did he happen to mention where the Falcon went?" I asked.

"Takodana," Kylo spat.  
"Shit."  
"Exactly."  
"What of the map?"  
"She's seen it."  
"Ah. So we question her--"  
"Seduce her--"

"And fuck her," Kylo finished. "Either way, we're getting that map out of her mind one way or another. Deal?"

We shook hands on that, and we jumped The Finalizer into hyperspace to Takodana. I had no idea what to expect with this girl, but one thing we both knew for certain was that she was Force sensitive, and that meant that we needed to tread very carefully in all aspects of this interrogation with her at all times, and that included matters of the heart...


	5. Selling Day

Rey

BB-8 had been helping me retrieve great parts for a week before I decided that maybe it was for the best if it was better that I sell him to Plutt; maybe he could arrange a transport to wherever the droid needed to go to get back to this Poe Dameron guy he never seemed to shut up about.

BB-8 and I finished up early in the day, and Unkar Plutt seemed to be surprised to see me, but even more to see a droid with me.

He looked over my more valuable parts with interest then, and said, "What you brought me is worth six full portions. However, if you sell me the droid, I will give you twelve portions."

My heart began to beat fast at that. Twelve portions! Good gods, I could stop scavenging for almost a full year before I ran out of rations! I imagined what it would be like to have clean clothes, a decent place to live, air conditioning, health care, things the wealthier systems took easily for granted. I started to gather up the bags of ration portions, and I saw the nasty smug look on Plutt's face. His slimy grin was all that I needed to know that what I was doing was a very bad idea.

"I...I'm sorry," I stammered, swallowing down my bile, "But the droid is not for sale."

"Humph, suit yourself," He said, and I felt almost like I was slapped as my one chance for a decent life went away as Plutt put the bags of ration portions back in his store.

I left, and BB-8 trailed behind me, not even beeping. He knew I wasnt happy about my momentous decision, but it was the right decision. It was then that I noticed a young black man, dressed all in black with a brown leather jacket on running as if for his life. I then saw two thieves try to steal BB-8, and I beat them up with my staff. The black man tried to help me, but BB-8 began beeping about this young man being a thief as well, because he was wearing his master's flight academy jacket.

I knocked the man's legs out from underneath him, and BB-8 shocked him. "Hey! Ouch! What the hell?? Lady, tell your droid to stand down!" He yelled.

I pointed my staff in his face, and demanded, "This droid says that you stole his friend's jacket. Now, where did you get it, and why are you running?"

BB-8 shocked the man again, and he squealed like a little girl. "Oww! I didn't _steal_ it, alright? It was given to me. I was...kidnapped by a First Order ship along with my friend Poe Dameron. We escaped in a tie-fighter, and crash landed here on Jakku. I'm like a big deal in the Resistance, and I'm trying to locate Luke Skywalker."

"He's lying," BB-8 beeped sarcastically, "Luke only knows General Organa, his sister. He's never met this guy before in his life. I think he's a First Order spy."

"BB-8 thinks you're lying."

The black man looked shocked, "Hey man, that's mean. Poe's like dead, okay? The tie fighter drowned in--"

"The Southern tar pits," I finished for him. "Well, you're coming with me. Maybe you will be more reasonable of I sell you to the First Order."

The man pleaded, "No! Please, I lied, alright?? I'm a stormtrooper. I deserted because I refused to kill off a whole village, okay? You happy now?"

"No, but..." There was a loud booming sound in the air, then another. Ships were entering the atmosphere. "Run!"

The man grabbed my hand, but I slapped him. We started running for the ship yard, and tie fighters were entering the atmosphere. They began shooting...at us! I split off from him, and I realized that they were only firing at him. I found Plutt's freighter ship, and managed to locate the landing ramp. The black man and BB-8 boarded the ship, and we took off.

My fingers flew over the controls of the pilot area, and I got the ship to take off. I flew us out to The Graveyard, and the man began firing at the tie fighters that were pursuing us as we tried to fly out of Jakku's atmosphere.

We managed to lose the last tie fighter as I maneuvered the ship around some steep corners in the star destroyer, and I punched it when I cleared the atmosphere. I put the ship on autopilot, and was about to congratulate my new 'friend,' when I heard a gas leak. I went into the maintenance hatch, and the black man looked in on me.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Repairing a gas leak," I snapped, "Could you hand me that yellow tape?"

"Huh?"

"The yellow tape, I'm pointing right at it," I snapped. "Listen, dipshit, if you don't hand me the tape right now, this ship will flood with deadly, toxic fumes, killing the both of us."

He picked up the yellow tape, "It's not this one is it?"

"Yes, it is," I drawled, "Bravo, your reward is that I don't kill you now."

I taped up the gas lines tightly, and got out of the maintenance hatch. "So, um, you got a boyfriend on Jakku? Cute boyfriend? Family?"

"None of your business," I stated plainly. "Okay, so spill, why did you leave the First Order?"

He told his sob story of being drafted into the stormtrooper program as a small boy, and not having any real life. My mind tuned out through half of it, because I was so tired.

"Uh huh, that's interesting...Finn, right?" I asked sarcastically. "Listen, I don't give a shit. I just don't. Right now, I want dinner, a shower, and some sleep. BB-8 come with me."

I located a bunk, and a closet with some men's clothes in it. BB-8 rolled in, and beeped, "I still don't trust the guy. Stormtroopers are decent spies, but loyal, it's bred into them from a young age. If I show you the map, can you tell Poe later on that it's not complete?"

By BB-8's tone it sounded like he was trying to play matchmaker. I laughed, "Yeah, sure. Was that a deliberate set up, BB-8?"

"Maybe. Girls think he's cute."

"I don't need a boyfriend, but thanks," I pointed out. "Let's see this map."

The droid flashed up the map, but it was clearly missing the destination, but visions of an island planet flashed through my mind. A village burning, life, darkness, and in between it all...a Force. I took a shower, found some ration packs in the food storage, and ate with Finn.

We weren't on speaking terms, really, but he did apologize about trying to ask me out. When I settled in for the night, I dreamed of those two mysterious men again, and how we all trained with lightsabers in some big training room with padded mats, and how me and my dark haired lover told the ginger haired one that I was going to marry only one of them....


	6. The Trouble With Rathars

Rey

We were still orbiting Jakku when something huge locked on to us, and Finn began freaking out, because he didn't want to go back to the First Order. I tried to reassure the big baby that this probably wasn't the First Order, and I had BB-8 knock him out with a tazer. The tracking beam locked on to us, and I had no choice but to hide from whoever was trying to steal the ship. Well, I would give them one hell of a fight, that was for damn sure, before they took it.

Me and BB-8 hid in the cargo storage vaults underneath the floorboards of the main walk way. A smuggler ship. Of course, Plutt would steal a smuggler ship from somewhere at some point. I didn't have time to bring Finn along with us, so he had to fend for himself.

The main door opened, and at first I thought that stormtroopers or whatever was going to come through that door. But instead, a late middle aged man, and an old wookie came in, weapons drawn on whoever was a threat to them.

"All clear," The man said to his wookie friend.

"Yeah, right," The wookie muttered, growling, "There's a guy lying on the couch in the rec room."

The man searched throughout the ship, and somehow found me. He opened up the floor grate, and had his blaster pointed down at me. "Ah, a stowaway, eh? Chewie, check her friend's vitals," The man ordered.

"On it," The wookie grunted.

"And just what are you doing on my ship, girl?" The man asked me.

I looked at the man more closely. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't gauge on where I had seen such features before.

"Can you help me out and I can explain, or do you plan on shooting me here?" I retorted.

The man cracked a smile, "Fair enough. Give me your hand."

He put his blaster away in his holster, and helped me up. He put the floorboard back into place, and I followed him into the rec room.

I explained to the older man about who I was and how I came to be on his ship. When I was done, he said, "Well, that's quite the story, Rey. And your friend's story is a hell of a tale too."

"He's not my friend," I stated truthfully. "Frankly, he's more like a third wheel. Now, who are you?"

The man grinned, and it was a smirk I also knew, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen it before, which was quite strange.

"My name is Han Solo," He introduced himself, "And the big walking carpet is Chewbacca."

My eyes widened as I looked about the ship. "Wait, you're telling me that you're _the_ Han Solo?? The smuggler that made the Kessler Run in less than twelve parsecs??"

"Yeah, what of it?" Han grunted. "I'm not him any more, girl. I'm just here to retrieve the Falcon back from the thieves who stole my ship, and finish my current job so I can go on to the next job. That's the way things are for me, girl, and it's not gonna change, so don't even try."

I wrapped my arms across my chest and stared him down. "Yeah, well, what if I were to tell you that this BB unit has the map to Luke Skywalker in it. If you're _the_ Han Solo, you knew Luke well, and can help me find him."

I followed him into the small, cramped bridge, and he sat in the pilot's chair. Chewie was already flipping switches and pressing buttons.

Han turned to face me, "Look, girl. A lot of people have been looking for Luke for years. _Years_. Trust me, if he doesn't want to be found, you won't find him. Stop this wild bantha chase now, you'll live longer."

I suddenly got the strangest sense that Han was hiding something important, but I couldn't put my finger on it, just an intuition that I had. Chewie put a thumbs up sign, and Han nodded. They powered down the Falcon, and Chewie left the bridge first.

Finn was awake and moving about the rec area. Han put his hands on his hips, and said, "Look, I knew Luke well. He doesn't want to be found, and quite frankly, I don't blame him in light of what's happened. You're wasting your time even looking for him."

Han introduced himself to Finn, and then said to the both of us, "Listen, I have a bit of last minute business to take care of, and you two can find transports to wherever you need to go. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, just as long as I get as far from the First Order as possible," Finn replied. "Rey?"

"Yep," I said, "I have to get back to Jakku. I'm waiting for my family to come get me. If I'm not there, they might go somewhere else to search for me."

"Yeah, well, I'll make sure you get back," Han said. "And the sooner the better."

They emerged from the Millenium Falcon into the huge transport ship they were in.

Han went over to the security panel and grumbled, "Shit. Chewie bring that bow blaster, the beasts got out."

"What beasts?" Finn asked.  
"Rathars."

"What??" Finn and I exclaimed. "How could you even get rathars on board here?"

Han smirked, "Very carefully. Now, keep your voices down, and keep out of sight. You, girl," Han glanced at my right hip, "How well do you know how to use that lightsaber?"

I unclipped it from my belt, and a red laser came out of it when I pushed the ignite button. I retracted it, but the seconds before I did, I saw flashes of an evil, scarred old man wield it many times to attack, to kill.

Then a faint voice in my head said, " _Take it, my child. It is your destiny."_

I stumbled against a wall as I shook and trembled. Finn came to my side, but I shoved him off.  
"Don't _touch_ me!"

Han looked concerned, but it seemed like he encountered this sort of behavior before, and merely asked, "What did you see, Rey? Who owned this saber?"

"I...He...he was old...scarred, evil...depraved," I stammered, trembling as I steadied myself against a wall, panting as if I just ran three miles. "He's killed so many...many..." I caught a glimpse of a cloaked Jedi looking down at me...but then nothing, my memories were just blank.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "I don't know who owned this, only that I found this while scavenging for parts on Jakku. But I only heard his voice very faintly telling me that it was my destiny to have it."

Han nodded, "Well, if all goes well, you won't have to use it. If you're who I think you're related to, and the Ren Knights get their hands on you...I think it's best if you hide out for now."

I didn't know what the hell Han was talking about, but he shoved me and Finn out of the way, and under some floor boards as Han began talking with a group of smugglers.

Finn eyed me warily, but I whispered, "Trust me, I don't what the hell he was talking about."

Finn sighed, "I kind of do. You're Force sensitive. I can't feel what goes on in lightsabers, but Force sensitive people can. What did the dude's voice sound like?"

I wracked my brain, "Um...gravelly, kind of low and creepy, and evil, very evil."

Finn took out an old holo drive and put it into a small holo pad in his pant's pocket. "Did it sound like this, by any chance?" He asked. "It's an old Empire sound bite, and not of the best quality, but every stormtrooper has it on their person."

"Execute Order 66," Palpatine's voice ordered. I nodded, tearing up. Finn shut it off, and threw it in the corner.

"I thought so," Finn said, "You're holding the late Emperor's lightsaber. I bet you anything it was on the star destroyer you scavenged, say, the bridge?"

"Yes."  
" 'Sounds about right," He said, "The point is that--"

A dull roar of a slithering, slimy beast was heard, then some shouting and screams.

We both looked at each other, and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

We scurried about, and Han and Chewie were shooting at the giant tentacled red creatures with huge sharp teeth. I had no choice but to ignite Palpatine's lightsaber, and charge at it.

Finn got in front of me, and tried to "protect," me, but I had to shove him out of the way, because a tentacle swung my way, and I had to slice it off. I lost track of where Finn went, but I heard him scream, and then when I finally managed to pierce my rathar through its head, killing it, I saw a lot of blood, and entrails everywhere.

I nearly puked right then and there, but I had to keep going. Han was fighting off a rathar, and I had to kill it by slicing it in half. Pus and smelly blood coated me from head to toe as I hacked and slashed.

Chewie killed the last rathar on our tail, and Han asked, "You okay? Where's your friend?"

"Dead."  
"Understood. Let's go."

We made our way out to the Falcon, and a rathar was trying to eat the freighter ship. We boarded, and Chewie jumped the ship into hyperspace on a seemingly blind jump. The rathar incinerated off of the ship, and I was knocked out from the ship jumping into lightspeed.

When I came to, Han was looking me over, and trying to feed me soup. I was pretty bruised and beaten up from my ordeal, but I was able to eat.

I looked down at my clean clothes, and skin, and blushed, "Um, did you clean me?"

Han shook his head, "No, Chewie did. We should be at Takodana soon, so we should have time to see this map your droid friend has in his storage."

"It's not the whole thing."

Han grinned, "I know, because I have it. What's the droid's name?"

"BB-8."  
"Can I see the map, BB-8?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" BB-8 beeped sarcastically, "It's only classified, right? You're lucky you have clearance to see it."

BB-8 showed his parts of the map to Luke Skywalker, and Han put his map in, and it was complete. Athc-to the system said. Where the hell was that?

Han looked things over, and told me all about how he knew the Force, Jedi, Sith, all of it was real, and about his son Ben Solo. He talked briefly about how Luke felt responsible for not saving his nephew when he had the chance.

When he was done, I asked, "And you're saying that your son is now with the First Order?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Han replied, "Which is why I need to get you under the Resistance's protection--"

"No," I stated plainly. "I'm going back to Jakku. I don't need anyone's help or protection, Han. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for a long time. Don't ask me again, because the answer is no."

Han nodded gravely, "So be it. Well, come along. There is a friend that I have to meet here. She goes by the name of Maz. Just let me do the talking, alright once we get to Takodana, alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Deal. And we'll be out of each other's hair once we get there, I'm sure. "

Han agreed with me on that, and shook my hand. I rested after that, not knowing how true a statement that would be between us when my dreams would begin to converge into reality...


	7. A Whole New World

Rey

The greens and blues of Takodana appearing in the view screen of the bridge of the Millenium Falcon amazed me to no end.

"I have never seen anything so green in my entire life," I remarked with awe.

Chewie glanced at me, and growled softly, "Keshykk is much more blue since we have oceans. This is nothing compared to that."

I smiled at the wookie, "I should like to see it some time."

Han rolled his eyes, "You're awfully chatty for someone who doesn't want to visit with Maz."

Chewie growled, and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I keep telling her no, and she keeps asking me out. I'm repairing the ship, and that's final, man."

"Whatever," Han grunted.

I found their banter amusing, and wish that I had a friend to do that with. But apart from a few fleeting friends over the years, I was very much on my own, and a big part of me didn't mind that one bit. Still, I was lonely. But for what, I have never really known. Now, I do: belonging. I have always wanted to belong to a group, to an idea...someone.

Han and Chewie landed the ship, and we apparently landed in a wooded meadow, even though I have never technically been in a forest before. I read about them, but I had never seen one before, until that day.

When Han and I emerged from the Falcon, he said, "Keep that lightsaber handy. Maz Kanata is a shrewd old bird, but sometimes the crowds who socialize and mingle at her bar aren't the most moral, or law abiding types if you catch my meaning."

BB-8 decided to come with us, beeping that he was "...bored as hell, and I'm coming whether you like it or not." Han led me to a tall, walled in structure that I suppose was a castle, but it was built in such a way as a child building a sandcastle: flags strewn every which way, doorways where windows should be, that kind of thing. The wall was open to just about anyone, which was an alarming security feature, I had to admit.

Han and I went inside the cantina, and a loud, older woman's voice shouted, "Han Solo!"

The lively music, and bar patrons stopped to stare at us, as Han greeted, "Hey, Maz."

A tiny yellow female alien with beady brown eyes, covered up by goggles that made her look like an owl, stepped forward, and the bar patrons returned back to what they were doing.

She looked up at me, and have me a strange appraising look, and then smiled, "Oh, Han. You didn't tell me that you were escorting royal ladies around lately."

Han glanced at me, and said, "You know who she is?"

"Oh, yes," Maz said plainly. "I'm old but not blind, boy. I served Princess Claudia, and she's got her look. Now, where's my boyfriend?"

"Chewie's doing repairs on the Falcon," Han commented dryly.

Maz turned to me and said, "I like that wookie. Handsome he is, most handsome indeed. More so than Yoda."

Maz got her staff to bring us drinks, and food, and she asked, "May I see the old bastard's lightsaber? I just want to see if you are, indeed, the one, because if so, I have a lightsaber I need you to give to Ben."

I blushed, and Han quipped, "Maz, she doesn't know Ben. Even I haven't seen him in twenty years."

Maz laughed, "Oh, she knows him. Or will...the Force is funny in how it reveals visions. She will meet him soon, mark my words. But first, the lightsaber. I don't need to ignite it, I just want to read the Khyber crystal inside of it."

I unclipped it from my belt, and handed it to her. Maz closed her eyes for a long time, and a tear ran down one cheek.

She handed it back to me, and said, "Dear child. Whoever you are waiting for on Jakku, they are never coming back. But there are two who still could. One will treasure your heart, the other guard it, and love you fiercely. You must choose who you bind yourself to fully, but only one can rule, so choose wisely."

I clipped the lightsaber back on to my belt, and tried to digest all that Maz Kanata said in her visions. Maz got up from the table, and came back with a small box for me.

"This is for you, dear," Maz said, "It's the lightsaber I spoke of. I had this for ages, and it's a long story how I got it, but you will know when the right time is to give it to him. Now--"

Boom...Boom!! BOOM!! Ships were entering the atmosphere of the planet, and Maz growled, "Those beasts. Go down those stairs, and take a left turn. At the end of the hall is a back door. Run!"

BB-8 tried to come with me, but I convinced the droid to stay behind with Han for his safety. I ran, and found the backdoor. Tie fighters and cruisers were landing, and Maz's castle was being torn to shreds. But the further I ran, the more the Force was informing me of destiny happening all around me.

I found a little used pathway, and as I was about to find my way back to the Millenium Falcon, I felt a dark, somehow familiar presence behind me. I ignited my lightsaber, and the black cloaked man did the same.

We fought one another in a heated exchange of blocks and parries. Finally, he froze me in place somehow, and I began to panic as I couldn't use my lightsaber, or defend against this new attack in any way.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him.

A cold laugh. His face was hidden behind a black and silver mask, and he said in a dark robotic voice, "The girl I have heard so much about. The map. You've _seen_ it. Tell me where the droid is."

I tried to move, and wanted to claw this prick's eyes out. But still, I struggled against his control over my body. "Fuck you. I'm...not...telling you a damned thing...f-freak."

He retracted his unique cross shaped red lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Another black masked man entered the clearing, and his black mask looked more medieval, like he was more of a knight than my captor.

"My Lord, we have to go," The other man said robotically, "If the Rebels find her, you know what they will do."

"Yes, Sir Perseus," My captor said, with some impatience, "I believe we have all that we need."

"Indeed."

I felt myself black out, but not before I felt myself being picked up bridal style in my first captor's arms. When I came to, I realized that things had just gone from bad to worse in a very short order...


	8. Going To The Surface

Ben

The girl was here on Takodana. I could feel her Force signature as clear as day. Hux came up behind me, and said, "Do you still plan on going down to the surface?"

I turned to face him, "Yes. Begin landing your men, Sir Perseus. I would have you subdue the populace before we retrieve the girl."

Hux rose an eyebrow, and sighed, "My Lord, I know it's not my place to question your orders, but I cannot help but think that bringing her on board Star Killer base will make Crypt Keeper want to examine her himself."

I smiled under my mask, "Yes, I'm aware, which is precisely why we need to be the ones to question her first before Snoke does."

"Yes, Lord Ren," Hux said in a tone that informed me that I was being reckless as usual.

I boarded The Silencer, and had my men land on the surface. General Hux had already landed several of his stormtroopers down on to the surface, and the place was a massacre by the time The Silencer landed. Hux landed soon after I did, and it was nice to have another Knight of Ren on a mission for a change.

We looked at each other, and nodded, wordlessly deciding to split up. I went into the woods, and Hux the city, or what could be called a city on this planet. I ignited my lightsaber, and cut down anyone who attacked me.

"Where are you?" I wondered aloud.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and then located her. Good, I could not afford to let her into the Resistance's, or worse, my mother General Organa's influence. My mother would try to use her Force sensitivity to the Resistance's advantage while acting the kind, caring mother figure in order to play on her need for family, and togetherness.

I shoved all of this out of my mind, and continued to walk along the path to where I sensed the girl. I saw her crouched down talking to the droid, and she was urging the droid to leave her behind, he was too important. The droid left her behind with great reluctance, and I read from her mind that she had seen the map. Good. It was just as the visions and dreams predicted: she was all that Hux and I needed to complete our mission.

I stealthily crept up behind her, and she turned around, igniting a red lightsaber. Interesting. How in the galaxy did she find a lightsaber, and figure out how to use one? I knew for a fact that she wasn't trained, and yet her Force energies drew me in like a moth to a flame.

There was fear in her eyes, but also anger. Good, I could use that to my advantage. I blocked her lightsaber, and froze her with the Force. She dropped her lightsaber, and the laser blade retracted. I clipped it next to where my own lightsaber would hang on my belt, and examine it later.

"Ah," I said thoughtfully, circling her like a cat playing with its prey. "The girl I have heard so much about."

I extended my hand out to her mind, and caught on the briefest glimpse of the map. "The map...you've _seen_ it." I pointed my lightsaber inches from her neck. I had no intention of killing her, of course, but she didn't know that. "Tell me where the droid is."

She winced and spit at me. "Fuck you. I'm...not...telling you a damned thing...f-freak."

I retracted my lightsaber and clipped it next to hers. Sir Perseus arrived, wearing his more medieval black mask, and said, "My Lord, we have to go," Sir Perseus said robotically, "If the Rebels find her, you know what they will do."

"Yes, Sir Perseus," I said, with some impatience, "I believe we have all that we need."

I snapped my fingers, and caught the girl in my arms before she could fall to the ground. She weighed very little in truth, and she seemed quite on the thin side. I carried her bridal style, and Perseus looked her over.

"She's beautiful," Perseus remarked, stroking her cheek. "I knew she would be, but I never imagined..."

"I know," I said, a fierce instinct to protect her already welling up within me. "I feel the same. Let's get her out of here quickly."

I could sense my father on the planet, and I saw him fighting Hux's stormtroopers. He looked old to me, very old, but still quite hale and healthy to me. I carried her aboard The Silencer, and laid her down on my own personal bed. I took off my helmet and I soon heard the knock on the door of my quarters. Hux entered, his mask under one arm.

"It's a pity she's so thin," Hux remarked, "She's quite lovely in an earthy kind of way."

I nodded, "Yes, but we're still going to have to question her."

"I doubt she knows much."

"Yes, well, even with the droid in Solo's hands, I sense that she knows the system at least," I said, smoothing back her hair from her head.

"Yes, and I suspect it's a wild bantha chase," Hux smirked. "You'll recall when we became Knights how some of our memories were tampered with? What if your Uncle never left the training compound?"

I turned to face my friend, shocked. "You mean...Armen, you mean that the island, wherever it was could be the key to where my Uncle is hiding out?"

Hux nodded, smiling, "Yes. Remember, we were kids when he brought all of us there, young kids. I bet you anything that because he lived through that hut crashing down on him that Snoke devised this entire mission to punish you in some sick way."

"I agree," I agreed, forcing my attention back to the present. "In any case, we need to get this mission done, so we can go back to more important things like the preparations to destroy the Resistance."

"I agree. Your orders?"

"Just get us to Star Killer base," I ordered, not looking at him. "And we can get to the questioning later."

"Yes, my Lord," Hux said, and left me alone with the girl. I reached out my hand, and touched the girl's sleeping mind. She dreamed of me...and Hux, but also a golden palace, and snatches of memory of being snatched away. I pulled out of her mind, it was much too confusing to sort out, but it was clear that her memories had been altered. Why? What could have possibly happened to have someone alter her memories?

 _Maybe it's because she is more important than just your mission_ , I thought to myself. If that were the case, I had to know the truth about this girl, and sooner rather than later.

With great reluctance, I let my 'guest,' sleep, and went about my duties until we landed on Star Killer base. When we did, I took off my cloak, and wrapped it around her body, and Hux followed. He put her in the restraints, and secured her tightly into the interrogation chair. He waited by the door, and I waved my hand over her to wake her out of the Force induced sleep I put her in.

I knelt at her feet, and she woke with a start. She noticed that I was watching her, and she asked, "Where am I?"

I simply answered, "You're my guest..."


	9. A Rude Awakening

Rey

My captor knelt on the floor of whatever strange room I was brought in. I had no clue why he was kneeling, but I guess it made a certain sort of sense since there were no chairs in this room. The room was also very cold, and I only had on my beige desert clothes.

Bare walls, red lighting from above, black polished floors, and crisp cool air conditioning that was coming out of the air ducts. Something told me that I wasn't on Takodana any more, and Han Solo was nowhere to be seen; nor was BB-8 for that matter. I could only pray that BB-8 had enough sense to go with him as I asked, he would get him back to wherever this Poe Dameron guy was.

The man had on a black and silver mask hiding...whatever he could be hiding underneath that thing. Was he a deformed, gross looking man, or a hideous alien, and that's why he needed the mask? I didn't have a clue, honestly.

"Where am I?" I asked, and my voice sounded shrill and afraid in this room.

"You're my guest," The man said in that dark, robotic voice of his.

"I asked you a question," I stated, "I expect an answer. Where am I?"

The man chuckled, "You still want to kill me."

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," I quipped.

I almost expected him to lash out, maybe even try to kill me with his lightsaber. But no, instead, he pressed two buttons underneath his mask. A hiss of decompression was heard in the room as the voice modulator moved forward, and he lifted the mask over his head to reveal...the dark brunette man in my dreams! Dark brown eyes like rich, dark chocolate, full sensuous lips, beauty marks all over his angular face. Beautiful, wavy dark brown, almost black hair that my fingers in my dreams have run through many times.

Despite myself, my insides began turning to mush, and I felt a strange wetness begin to form between my legs. Oh. My. God. was he not just merely cute, but hot as hell!

He slammed his mask down on to some ash pile thing. Was it an ashtray? He never smoked in my dreams, but then again, we were too busy fucking to do that. The action made me jump, and as he approached me, I clamped my legs together tight, and prayed that he didn't notice what effect his looks were having on my body.

He came up close to me, and asked, "Tell me about the droid."

Yep, same velvety baritone voice from my dreams, the one I knew capable of such warmth and love, especially in the throes of passion.

I cleared my throat, "He's a BB unit with a selenium drive, and--"

"I wasn't asking about the specs," He said, flashing me a ghost of a smile. He sighed, "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. We can either talk civilly, like rational adults, or, I can pry the information out of your mind. It will hurt, I promise you. I would prefer the first option. But, you choose, of course."

"You're an asshole," I spat defiantly. "You almost kill me, you knock me out, and bring me...wherever we are, and why? For a stupid map that I never wanted to see. It's clearly important to you, or you wouldn't go to so much trouble to find it."

"Actually, it _is_ important to the Supreme Leader," My captor said. "I merely wish to locate Skywalker and bring him to justice. Now, again, I would prefer you just tell us where the system is. Or your mind will be scanned by first me, and by an associate of mine, Sir Perseus, to ensure that the information you give us is sound."

"No," I said defiantly.  
"Suit yourself."

He went to the door, and it opened, but I couldn't see who my captor was talking to, only that I heard footsteps coming my way as the door shut again, and locked securely. This black masked man was a little shorter than my captor, and wore a distinctly knight looking mask. But like my captor, his uniform was all black, and seemed to be tailored to fit his body.

He removed his mask to reveal a pale, but quite handsome ginger haired man with piercing green eyes, and a somewhat snobbish expression. His hair was gelled tightly into submission, and everything about his face to mannerisms suggested that he was from some rich system like Coruscant, or wanted to be desperately. I found him attractive, but my body didn't nearly respond to him with the same degree of lust and wanting as it did for this other man.

"I understand that you have seen the map to Skywalker, is that correct?" He asked in a clipped, cultured voice.

"Yeah, I saw a map," I said, "Like I said to your associate, whoever he is, I saw a map I didn't want to see, and got caught up in something that I know is more important than people are telling me. So level with me: why are people searching for some old, washed up Jedi Master no one gives a damn about any more?"

The ginger haired man smiled, a genuine one, and there I saw his true looks for the first time. I clamped my legs as tight as they would go, while being restrained in this cold ass chair. Yep, cute, very cute.

The ginger sighed, "If you do not care, then you have no problems helping me and Lord Ren in retrieving this criminal of the First Order."

I tried to free my hands, and laid my head back into the chair. "What's in it for me? I feel like a prisoner, and your Lord Ren scared me. He tried to kill me. If I'm really a guest, then treat me like one."

"When you can be trusted by us then you will certainly be allowed some freedom of movement," Lord Ren said. "Are you hungry? Cold? That outfit can't possibly be warm enough for the air conditioners of this facility. Tell us what we need to know and you will be rewarded."

I really wanted to get out of this chair, it was beginning to hurt my back. "Fine, scan my mind," I finally said. "I would rather reveal it that way."

Both Lord Ren and Sir Perseus grinned. Lord Ren approached me, and touched my cheek. I felt a...tingling in my mind, then a sort of digging feeling, and then an outright stinging sensation as the ginger read my mind.

"Stop, Perseus," Lord Ren ordered calmly. "I will do it. She is cooperating."

A scowl came over Perseus's face that I could swear was jealousy. "Fine. I will leave. I have other duties any way. By the way, Crypt Keeper wants a report on our progress with the girl. He might even expect a conference, word of warning."

Lord Ren smiled, and said, "Tell him we are making progress, and leave it at that. Of course, I would prefer him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

Perseus laughed, a genuine one. "So would I, but you know he can Force choke just as well in a hologram as in person."

"Yes, well, so can we," Lord Ren smiled, "Thank the gods, he can't shoot lightning through a hologram."

"I will tell him, and don't take all day," Perseus said, pushing the button to unlock the door. When he was gone, Lord Ren turned to me, and said, "Now, where were we?"

"Crypt Keeper?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow, grinning. "Who is that?"

He laughed, "It's a nickname we have for Snoke. If you've ever met him, you would understand. He looks like a corpse in human form...if he's even human, we haven't decided yet. Now, then, your information."

He reached into my mind, and it felt like an itching in the back of my mind, but somewhere deep inside of me, I was able to connect with his mind, and I saw his life: Corellia...a lavish palace, being sent away to an island planet to Skywalker to be trained as a Jedi...Skywalker trying to kill him in his sleep when he was seventeen...Ben...Prince Ben Solo...Then I saw Darth Vader and him kneeling before his... _grandfather_??

" _I can never be as strong as you, my Lord,"_ Ben wept, " _Show me the pure path of the dark side, and nothing and no one will stand in the way of me fulfilling your legacy."_

Ben pulled out of my mind, and he gripped the wall, almost falling over. He was breathing heavily, and crying.

"You're afraid," I said, "You're afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader."

He sniffed, "You...you weren't supposed to see that."

I don't know why, but I felt a flicker of compassion for this man. Maybe it was because of the dreams, or because we connected on such a deep level...how, I don't know, but I felt the need to reach out to him.

"Athc-to," Ben said finally, "I don't know where that is. Do you?"

"No. But I think you have been there," I said, "I saw huts, ocean, lots of islands, sunny, warm days, cold, windy nights. You seemed happy and lonely there."

Ben waved a hand and unlocked my restraints. I stood, and walked about the room. It was smaller than I perceived it to be. He unclipped my scavenged lightsaber, and ignited it. The red laser came out of it. He whirled it around in a graceful, dexterous arc, and turned it off.

"Do you know where you found this?" He asked, examining it closely.

"I found it on Jakku," I answered, "Scavenging for parts on one of the big star destroyers. I usually pick the biggest one for my jobs, so I'm thinking that it was a superstar destroyer. But, I was given another lightsaber. Some lady Han Solo knew on Takodana had it, and--"

"Maz Kanata," Ben interrupted, "Yes, I know who she is. May I see this other lightsaber?"

I noticed that this one was in my travel sack, and I got it out, and handed it to him. He handed me back the scavenged lightsaber, and examined this other one. A blue laser came out of this one, and he shut it off right away.

He closed his eyes, and tears came to his eyes, but he smiled. When he opened his eyes, he wiped at them, and said, "This was Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, before he became Darth Vader. Yours is Palpatine's."

My eyes widened in shock. "His voice told me to take it, it was my destiny. 'Take it, my child, it is your destiny,' he said."

Ben looked at me seriously, and said, "Do you mind if we run some blood tests on you, Rey? If you're who I suspect you are, then you would be even more important to the Resistance as a weapon against the First Order than even Luke Skywalker. Please say you agree to help my Order, Rey."

I searched this tall, intimidating man for any sign of deceit, and found none. "Okay, but if you or your ginger friend try to kill me again, I'm going to try to escape. Got it?"

Ben smiled, "Loud and clear. But, for appearances sake, I'm going to have to put you in binders as we walk to go to the medical wing."

He put his mask back on, and put up his hood. He put my wrists into binders, but he did it very gently, I noticed. He nodded, and I nodded back, winking.

We left the interrogation room, and I walked behind Lord Ren. Kylo Ren, I soon learned was his Ren Knight name. The installation we were on was huge, and expansive, and I had to walk fast to keep up with Kylo's longer strides. He finally led me to a brightly lit medical area, and he explained to the doctors and nurses about the blood tests.

We were left alone in the medical room before my procedure, and he took off his mask, and said, "I have to go make my report to Snoke. But either me or Sir Perseus will be here when you wake up."

"Perseus? That's not his real name," I pointed out.

"No, nor is Kylo Ren mine," Ben explained, "But then again, you weren't meant to know my real name. In the Knights of Ren, we sacrifice our birth names when we don our masks for the first time."

"Kylo is a nice name."  
"So is Reyna."  
"I prefer Rey."  
"I know. Good luck."

"Ben?" I asked, just as he was about to leave. He put his mask back on, and turned to face me.

"Yes?" He asked, robotically. "What is it?"

"Are you really a Prince?"  
Kylo chuckled, "Yes, once upon a time. And I suspect you are of royal blood as well. Good luck, Rey, we will see each other again soon, I promise."

He left, and I had no choice but to put on my medical scrubs, and wait for the doctors. When they put me under, I dreamed of Ben, and this time we merely talked and walked about the grounds of a beautiful palace on a lake as the sun began to set around us...


	10. Awaiting The Results

Kylo

The doctors seemed apprehensive to approach me, and I did not blame them, because I seemed to be on edge. Was this scavenger who I suspected her to be, or merely a girl who would be the right age, and seemed to fit some of the descriptions the old Empire archives gave of the secret wife Palpatine had.

Was Rey, in fact Palpatine's granddaughter, and if so, how the hell did his child end up on such a back water planet as Jakku in the first place? It was all so strange, this whole affair.

"Commander Ren," The main doctor said, approaching me shyly. I sighed underneath my mask. "The test results came back, and Supreme Leader will not like this challenge to his authority."

"What do you mean?"

"She...she has more of a right to lead the First Order than h-him, a-and it may not be wise to show him," The mousy looking doctor stammered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice robotic through my mask's modulator.

"Just read the file," The doctor said, and scurried off. He shoved the file in my hands, and I found a chair in the waiting room. The file contained extensive results on Rey's health and other miscellaneous details like a high midichlorean count, which wasn't surprising since mine was high as well, much higher than Hux's, of course.

But the doctors tested her DNA against the other known DNA of the Sith Lords and Jedi Masters the First Order had on file, including my Uncle Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi. The results were conclusive and incontrovertible that Rey was Palpatine's granddaughter. She certainly had strong family facial features to Princess Faeora, the Emperor's daughter by his secret wife Empress Larissa. But how the hell did the Emperor's daughter end up on some backwater planet like Jakku in the first place? I was determined to find out.

Hux tapped on the window glass behind me. He was in his usual crisp, black General uniform, and I got up and shoved the file in his hands wordlessly as I paced about the waiting room, my cloak fanning out behind me.

Hux read the file, and his eyes widened in shock. "Im--Impossible! Every Empire record on file said that Princess Faeora had no daughter, that they both died in the birthing room."

"Apparently not, because Rey is her daughter, and the last Palpatine in the line of succession. So, you tell me what is going on," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

Hux looked like he was about to say something smart, and then shook his head, at a loss for words. "I honestly do not know. But I will find out about this, I can assure you."

"Good. I'm going to go see our royal guest now," I said. "And see how she is. See to it that appropriate quarters are found for her."

Hux nodded, "On it. Crypt Keeper won't like this, but she is no longer our prisoner, and we need to show her that the First Order can be hospitable to its friends and allies."

I went to Rey's room, and locked the door behind me. I took off my mask, and set it aside on her nightstand. She was sleeping comfortably, not sedated this time, but she looked a little drained from all of the blood work that was done to her over the course of a week.

I sat down in the visitor's chair beside her bed, and took one of her hands in mine. "I swear that neither side of this war will use you as a weapon, Princess." I circled meaningless patterns on the back of her hand with my thumbs, and kissed her hand. I was about to rise to leave when I felt her consciousness seek me out.

I closed my eyes, and used the Force to link to her mind. At first, she wouldn't let me in, but when she sensed that it was me, she let me in, because our minds knew one another intimately. I was brought into her dream, and there I found many of the answers I was seeking to this whole mystery fall into place before me, and when I found them out it brought us even closer together...


	11. Illuminating Answers

Kylo

_Lake Country Palace on Naboo. It was my grandmother's lakeside palace where she felt the most at peace. But I think that I placed us here in Rey's subconscious, because I am the last person between us to have been there last physically. The last time I have been here was when I was seven years old, and my parents were trying to work on their marriage. I believe it was the final nail in the coffin for them._

_But I know where Rey is: she is in the gardens. I see her walking along with a basket on one arm, wearing a dark blue ombre light blue backless gown that had voluminous folds of silk on it. Her hair was down, and waved to her shoulder blades. I smell her lavender and honeysuckle scented oil, and I come up behind her to wrap my arms around her, and place a kiss to her cheek._

_"Hello, sweetheart," I whisper in her ear. "What are these for?"_

_"For you," Rey says, turning to face me, wearing a cute pout. "And you nearly spoiled all of your birthday surprise. But you aren't here for that, and you know it."_

_I sigh sadly, remembering why I am in her mind to begin with. "Yes. I need to know about your past, Rey," I begin. "You know what happened, don't you? To your parents?"_

_Rey frowned, "Yes. But my conscious self knows nothing, yet. She is only just going to find out about being a Princess. She doesn't need to know that the Force has bound us together yet."_

_She leads me to a stone bench, and we sit down, and she sets her flower basket off to the side in the grass. "Ben, my mother married way below her station," She says gravely. "When grandfather found out, his punishment was...unpleasant. She was in Coruscant market one day, you see, buying some rare essential oils, when she met this handsome junk trader._

_"It was an instant love connection, and they had a secret whirlwind affair. They married in secret, and as you can imagine, when grandfather tried to marry her off to someone he needed politically, and told that his daughter was already married by the courts, he shot her with Force lightning eighteen times in retaliation._

_"My father Jordan, managed to break her out of the palace, somehow, and they escaped to Jakku, his home planet. I don't know how they lived, but I imagine poorly. Anyways, they had me, but couldn't afford a baby, but they tried to make do for seven years. I only remember their ship leaving me behind consciously, and Unkar Plutt yelling at me to shut up when I'm screaming for my parents to come back when I was eight."_

_"But you remember being told to wait, didn't you?" I ask._

_"By my mother, yes," She says sadly. " 'Wait for us, little Reyna. We will return and be a family again, I promise.' "_

_I hold her hands, and kiss them. "Rey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But how are we connected through the Force?"_

_She smiles, and says, "We are the balance you and I. Through us, the Force will balance itself out through the gray side. Hux is only connected to us because of your friendship with him. I care for him, but I do not love him, not as I love you."_

_"And yet you care for him."_

_"I do. But you have my heart, Ben. You had my heart the moment I drew breath in this world, and you--"_

_"I feel the same," I finish._   
_She caresses my cheek, and presses her lips to mine. I wrap my arms around her, and deepen the kiss, running my fingers through her soft hair as I slip my tongue into her mouth._

_"Ben..." She breathes, "Oh, Ben...I love you."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_   
_"You have to go."_   
_"What about Snoke?"_   
_"He will meet his just end," Rey's voice becomes faint. "Just love her, as I love you, but slowly..."_

💙------

I came to with Rey stroking my hair. "You have really soft hair for a jerk," She said.

I smirked at that, Thanks, I guess. I just came to see how you are."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," She said shortly. "I'm still pissed at you and your friend for putting me in that chair by the way. What did the test results say?"

"Are you sure that you want to know?" I asked.

Rey rolled her eyes, "Um, yeah. I thought it would be freaking obvious. Am I dying of some weird ass disease or what? I'm just dying to know."

I handed her the file, and she read it with growing shock imprinted on her face. "I...I've never even met the old prick. How can I possibly be a damn _Princess_??"

"You know the truth, Rey," I said, tapping my forehead. "Use the Force, it's there inside of you."

Rey closed her eyes, and tapped deep into the Force. When she finally opened them, there were tears running down her face, and I fought the instinct to comfort her.

"My poor, poor mother," She cried.

Hux came in, and he looked concerned. He sat by her side, and she explained what happened. He hugged her, and she cried in his arms. I felt an intense stab of jealousy at that, but I tried to hide it.

Rey mumbled something, and Hux glared at me, "She wants a hug from you now, I guess. I'm going to go fill out those stormtrooper rosters. Are you handling the new recruits coming in?"

"Yes, of course," I almost snapped. _What do you take me for, a lazy stormtrooper?_ "I will be right there."

"Good. I'll be off."

Hux swept out of the room, and I hugged Rey. "Still an asshole?" I teased.

Rey laughed, sniffing, "Until you show me otherwise. Always."

I smiled, "I thought so. When you get released, there are some quarters ready for you."

"I...I'm not a prisoner?"

"No, you're the Imperial Princess Rey," I explained. "Why ever would the First Order imprison you for? Please rest. I have duties and meetings, but I will try to see you soon."

Rey smiled, and pulled up the covers around her. When she was about to sleep, she asked sleepily, "Ben?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'm glad it was you who told me about who I am," She admitted. I kissed her forehead, and tucked her in. I put my mask back on, and turned out the light in the room.

I went about my duties and meetings in a happy daze, and when I went to see Rey again, I fought the urge to kiss her. I went back to my quarters then, and connected with her through my dreams, unknowing that I was about to share them with Hux, because of Rey....


	12. A Shared Dream

Rey

_I find myself walking into a sumptuous, elegant casino of some sort, and I have on a beautiful, beaded black dress that comes to my mid thighs. I have a beaded mask over my eyes, but I'm looking for someone specific tonight, and it's not Ben, although I feel him near me in this state._

_Men, (First Order officers, in truth), are dressed in fine dark tuxedos, and dancing with other ladies dressed in beautiful beaded flapper girl dresses like me, and having fun at this classy masquerade cocktail party._

_I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn to face my date, General Armitage Hux. There is a lovely, boyish smile on his face, and he looks dashing in his black tuxedo._

_He looks me up and down, and eyes my short bobbed wig with interest. "Good evening, Princess. I almost didn't recognize you with the wig."_

_I wrap my arms around his neck, and lift up on my tip toes to kiss him. He wears a slightly spicier cologne than Ben Solo, but I relish his masculine smell that is all him, and close my eyes for a minute, savoring it._

_"Mmm, you smell so good," I murmur._

_He chuckles, and pulls me in closer, starting to dance with me, "So do you, darling, so do you," He sniffs, and he lowers his head to mine, and captures my lips with his own, and I shudder against him as our tongues clash._

_"Oh, Rey," He breathes against my lips, "it's a shame you want Ben more. I could give you so much more than him."_

_I sighed, swaying my hips side to side as I danced with him. A tear fell down my cheek, "Armen, we talked about this. I love him. I love you both, and we are together. Is that not enough? He has the better claim politically, but I just...just..."_

_Armitage sighs heavily, "I know, love, I know. I just...I'm not in the habit of sharing what becomes mine. I love you, and I know you love me, but I want you for myself."_

_I begin to cry, "I know, but...but the Force bound us at our births. I'm as much a part of Ben Solo as one of my limbs to my body. Can we not celebrate the new year on Cantobight without thinking of such heavy things as which of you I should choose?"_

_"You're right, of course," He says, and then scowls. "He's here. Can't he give us just a few moments together in peace?"_

_Ben approaches us, and I go to kiss him, and he takes out a gold key card. "I got us the Presidential Suite, love. We should go up and see the fireworks display privately."_

_Hux snatches the key card out of Ben's hand, and smirks, "Oh, well, we_ **_do_ ** _certainly appreciate the lovely gesture, don't we, Rey? Let's go, I have a mind to--"_

_Ben smirks as well, "I meant together, Hux. All of us, privately together. What do you say?" He wraps his hands around my waist, and nuzzles my neck. "What do you say to doubling your pleasure, tonight, and ringing in the new year with a bang, my love?" He whispers in my ear._

_I am conscious of people trying not to stare at us, but Ben does not seem to care. "Yes, I think I would like that very much. Please say you will join us, Armen? I think it will be a lot of fun."_

_Hux scowls at Ben resentfully, but his green eyes soften when I bite my lip, and beg him to join us. He steps forward, and begins to kiss me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth as Ben's hands cup my breasts from behind, and his thumbs grazing my swiftly hardening nipples. Hux then slides a hand up my thigh, and pushes aside my thong panties to finger me. He kisses along my throat, as Ben takes over kissing me passionately._

_My body begins to shudder and convulse as Hux finger fucks me in front of the entire damned First Order, and Kylo Ren is basically groping my chest, and leaving hickeys along my throat. "I...I'm close...We...s-should s-stop," I breathe, my breathing hitching in my chest._

_Hux circles my clit expertly, and as I'm about to orgasm in front of everyone, he kisses me deeply to silence my screams of pleasure. It turns into moaning instead as I feel wetness drip down my thighs._

_Hux licks his fingers off, and spanks my ass. "Good girl," He remarks, grinning, "We must not let my men know just how much Ren and I love you Princess."_

_Ben chuckles, "I think they have some notion, Armitage. But let's go, Rey. You still haven't decided who you want inside of you first."_

_I chuckle at that, and choose Hux. "I think Armen tonight. It's his dream, after all. Casinos and cocktail parties are more your style."_

_Hux agrees, kissing my hand. "Good, it's about damn time. Come, the elevator lifts are waiting."_

_We make out all the way to the Presidential Suite, and I barely notice the elegance of the room as Ben bridal carries me, kissing me deeply as he lays me on a black bed, and steps aside for Hux to start. He undresses, and when he is naked, he parts my legs as Ben is undressing me, and passionately kissing me at the same time._

_Hux is pleasuring me with his mouth again, as Ben is suckling both one of my breasts and then the other, paying careful attention to both as he lightly grazes his teeth along my nipples, and circling his tongue around the nipple._

_"Mmm...that feels so good," I moan._

_Armitage asks, "Are you ready for me, Rey?"_

_I nod, and he slides inside of me. His cock isn't as big as Ben's is, but it fills me up all the same. Ben undresses, and gets on the bed on the other side of me once he is naked, and I hear him rub some kind of lubricant into his hands. Then I feel his finger gently, oh so gently, rubbing along my asshole, and I whimper from the duel sensation of being stimulated at both holes._

_"Oh, Ben, please," I beg._   
_Ben runs a hand along my throat, and gently squeezes, "Not tonight, Princess. Say my name."_

_"K-Kylo," I moan._

_"Yes, and what does his Princess command of him?" He growls, licking along my ear._

_"F-for him to fuck me, to...to fuck me good," I moan louder._

_Ben is pushing his finger further and further into my ass, and then he replaces it with his cock. I cry out, and Hux stills for a bit to get me used to being filled in this way._   
_"I'm ready," I whisper after a time. Both men move inside of me, faster and faster to a steady rhythm that has us all on the edge of our releases._

_We soon climax at the same time just as the fireworks are being fired off. Hux soon goes to sleep, as he always does, but Ben smiles wickedly at me._

_"Let's go outside," Ben suggests._   
_"What if someone sees?"_

_"Who cares if they do, Rey? Come, it will be fun, trust me," He says._

_I chuckle, and let him lead me out on to the balcony. Tie fighters and other First Order ships do fly bys overhead in time with the music being played outside at the racing pits, but our concern is each other, as Ben leans me over the stone rail, and enters me from behind as we kiss roughly, passionately. We soon convulse against one another as I find a more complete release in his arms._

_I love him,_   
_I know it,_   
_And it has always been him,_   
_And always will be,_   
_Forever..._


	13. Incontrovertible Truths

Hux

The digging into Rey's past both fascinated and repelled me. Princess Faeora, who by all accounts looked very much like Rey, apparently wed some visiting parts dealer from Jakku on Coruscant, and married the guy in secret. Palpatine, of course, found out about the affair, eventually, and he used Force lightning on her over seventeen times, damned near killing her as a result.

The security files made it unclear how a mere junk trader was able to get into the Princess's private chambers, and for them to escape. But the one thing that was clear, was that Rey was sold for drinking money by her very poor parents, and until Kylo Ren captured her on Takodana, and got mixed up in this war, she remained a mere scavenger.

Still, there was now no doubt that Rey was the Imperial Princess. I sat back in my office chair, and massaged my aching temples.

I heard a knock on my office door, and I said, "Enter."

Phasma came in, dressed in her full stormtrooper armor. "General, Supreme Leader is hailing us. He expects you and Commander Ren in the audience chamber in half an hour."

I used the Force to bring my Ren Knight helmet to my hands. "Thank you, Captain," I said, "Tell him I will be right there."

"Yes, Sir," She said, but turned to face me. She was about to leave the small room when she eyed the archive footage on my holo pad. "Is...Is this scavenger really the lost Imperial Princess, Sir?"

I sighed, and decided to tell her, because it would be better that she received the news from me than from mere rumors around the base, "Yes, she is, Captain. I expect her to be treated as such. Do you understand, Captain?"

"Yes, Sir. Understood."  
"Dismissed, Captain."

She left me alone, and I changed into my Ren Knight uniform, and belted on my lightsaber before leaving my quarters. Kylo met me on the way to the audience chamber, and we nodded to onr another. We both knew that this meeting was not going to be pleasant, and the nod also meant that I had his back if it came down to it. Despite my own churning emotions, and outright carnal dreams about the Princess, Kylo was still my Lord, and I had a deeper loyalty to him than to Supreme Leader Snoke.

The audience chamber was vast, and used to be a storage room for various aircraft that needed to be crushed for refuse. The room resembled a giant dark cave, and a giant, imposing throne sat in the room. Snoke, or Crypt Keeper, Ben and I jokingly called the Supreme Leader of the First Order after a cheesy holo show with horror themes to it, that was funny in a bizarre way, sat in his garish golden robes atop his throne. He looked quite angry, and very displeased with me and Ren, and I knew that it had to do with the Princess.

We knelt before him, and he drawled in his dark voice, "Rise."

We stood, and said, "I have felt such stirrings in the Force as I have not felt since Darth Sidious was killed. Perhaps one of you would like to venture a guess as to why that is?"

"The girl," Kylo said, "She is strong with the Force, her talent raw and untrained, but there is no doubt that she has it."

"Yes, but that is not the whole of the matter, Lord Ren," Snoke scoffed. "Your opinions on this, General Hux?"

"I agree with Commander Ren," I said carefully. "We just require your guidance on how to proceed, Supreme Leader."

"And the map to Skywalker?" Snoke pressed, eying us both sharply. "What of the progress on that front?"

"He is on Athc-to," Kylo said.  
Snoke relaxed, and seemed pleased, but it made me feel uneasy. He was unstable at the best of times, and insane at the worst. "I feel like we both should know where that is, and--"

"Yes, yes, of course," Snoke said impatiently, "But you have news of the girl. Speak!"

I looked at Kylo, and he nodded to me to proceed. "The DNA tests are conclusive and incontrovertible that she is...that she is Princess Reyna Palpatine."

Snoke looked floored for a moment before he slammed his fist down on his throne. "I want her brought before me on The Supremacy. I will see this Princess in the flesh. She will either join us, or die like the rest of the Rebel scum. Prepare the weapon, General. It is time to put an end to their Resistance once and for all."

We were dismissed, and when we were out of ear shot of Snoke, I removed my mask, and asked, "Who gets to be the one to tell her that her life is in danger?"

"We both tell her," Kylo said, "And protect her from Crypt Keeper if he does anything to harm her. I will be damned if I'm allowing him to destroy Vader's legacy simply because he can't handle a bit of competition. Can I count on you for this, Perseus?"

I always knew this day would come, and that we would have to make a choice between our Order or Snoke. I nodded, choosing the Knights of Ren.

Kylo nodded, "Good. Let's go tell her now, but as ourselves. I think it's best for now."

"You're the boss," I remarked.

We went to the hospital wing, and found Rey reading some holo novel, and eating dinner. She looked much better, much healthier, and I was glad for the sight, in truth.

We told her everything, and she finally said, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

We came up with a plan, and Rey listened carefully, and discussed it with us. But we never got around to discussing the dreams, because we all decided to table that for another time, by unspoken consent. But then again, if Ren became Supreme Leader, the carnal dreams would be the least of our worries in the long run any way...


	14. Last Minute Makeover

Rey

I was thankful that I didn't have much to pack in terms of stuff to bring on to this dreadnaught that I was supposed to be travelling to. But it was interesting that as soon as it was made known around Star Killer base as to who I was, I was immediately treated like an honored guest of the First Order.

Even General Hux was less snobby towards me, and that was weird, but at least he didn't look like he wanted to kill me every time he saw me, so I took it as a good sign that we were on good terms. I had only hugged him in the hospital room out of pure impulse, but for some reason hugging Kylo Ren felt more right to me.

Then there were the dreams, which grew more and more...explicit, shall we say? The even stranger part? I was a freaking virgin. But there was a lot of tenderness there as well. I never mentioned it when we went over the plan for me to act helpless and follow their lead, but it felt like a giant bantha in the room that needed to be addressed, and soon.

I woke up in my new quarters, took a shower, and put on a black First Order uniform, and tucked my hair under the cap. I didn't bother with the makeup Captain Phasma got me, because I never learned how to use it. I heard a knock at my door, and it was Phasma in her chrome stormtrooper uniform.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, and then she took off her helmet, and shook out her short blonde hair. "No, you're so not going on The Silencer without makeup, girl."

"But...um, I've never worn any."

She laughed, "I don't either on duty. But your face is going to be seen and," She looked me up and down, and shook her head. "Nope, you're _not_ wearing that. I forbid it. Come on, we don't have much time, but you're supposed to be a Princess, and as much as Hux would be thrilled you're wearing a uniform, you're not an officer, and I refuse to let you go to the Supreme Leader dressed like all of us."

She put her helmet back on, and I followed her to where her quarters were. She shoved a fashionable black pin striped suit in my hands, and ordered, "Put this on right on, and that's an order."

She pointed to her bathroom, and I put the suit on. The pencil skirt was way too short for my liking, (half thigh), and the whole suit was tight, and showed off curves I didn't know I had. I put on the heels she gave me, and it felt like I was walking on stilts, but at least they fit without pinching my feet too much.

She looked me up and down. She sighed, "I'm jealous, you have bigger tits than me, but I've been told Ren is a breast guy. Hux likes legs the best, so hence the short hem. Honestly, you're too modest. Now, let me work my magic on your face."

So, I sat as she worked a miracle on my tanned skin, and made my face look flawless. I looked...well, beautiful, especially with my hair in a cute French bun, and little wavy pieces of my hair framing my face.

"You look great," She said in the same tone as giving a report. "Now, let's go. Oh, and here," She handed me a pass card. "It's my room on The Silencer, and has clothes I never wear any more in there. Wear them, but you need to shop for bras, and no, wrapping them is not an option, you're a D cup, not a little girl."

"Thank you," I said gratefully, "But um, you barely know me. Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Because it is my duty to serve you, Princess," Phasma said plainly. "Now, let's go."

We made our way down to the ship hangar bay, and I became uncomfortably aware of officers and stormtroopers staring at me, particularly my ass and legs. General Hux was arguing with some technicians, and Kylo Ren was filing some last minute holo paperwork.

My heels clicked on the polished floors as I walked, and Hux stared at me before clearing his throat, and said, "You're late."

"It's my fault, Sir," Phasma explained, "I had to make sure she was presentable."

Hux almost licked his lips, "You did very well, Captain. You may handle the new recruits while we go on to The Supremacy."

"Understood, Sir."

Kylo joined us, and I couldn't read his emotions behind his black and silver mask, but he said to me mentally, " _You look hot, Rey. Truly."_

I blushed at his complement, and followed him into the ship. General Hux had no choice but to follow us into the ship I had originally come as a captive prisoner in.

The eight deathtroopers flew the ship, and everything ran smoothly, and was so clean, and organized. I was rather impressed with the whole ship. There was a small galley, a few maintenance hatches, and it was overall the best looking ship I had ever been. I sat in one of the passenger chairs, and I waited as Kylo and Hux worked together to make sure their orders were carried out. When the ship took off, both men sat on either side of me.

"Will they care if we talk here privately?" I asked, when the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"No," Kylo said robotically. "But I have a feeling that it's a very private matter."

"Yes, and it involves all three of us," I agreed, nodding my head.

"The dreams," Hux said, "You're having them too aren't you?"

I blushed. "Yes."

"What do you want to know Rey?" Kylo asked, removing his helmet, and shaking out his hair.

"Everything."

He rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're ready to hear about how the Force connected us at the moment of our births?"

"Ben..." Hux warned. "Maybe it's too soon to tell her--"

"Oh, really?" Ben rounded on the ginger General, "And if Snoke kills her, will it be a good time to tell her then?"

Hux waved his hands in dismissal. "Fine, tell her. I'm not even part of this bond apart from us being friends anyway. I'll make sure breakfast is ready for you two."

"It's not like that--"

"It _is_. Go," Hux snapped. "If anyone has the right to tell her, Solo, it's you."

I felt a perverse impulse to hug Hux, and I did. He hugged me back, and he whispered in my ear, "I'll make sure we'll talk soon alone. But go talk to him."

"I feel like I should ask if you're okay or something," I replied.

Hux nodded, "I'm fine, Princess. Now, please go."

I went with Ben Solo, and we sat on his bed in his quarters, and he shared with me his dreams of me from his earliest memories to now, and I ended up sharing mine as well with him. We were both emotional and tearing up from the memory sharing.

When we were done, I asked, "Then why am I intimate with your friend in these dreams if we're so connected?"

Ben nodded, "I can share my side of the story how I met Armitage Hux, but it is more his story to tell. Long story short, we met as children in Corellia, and became best friends quickly. We're still friends, and we're like brothers, so it's understandable that some of that bond we have would spill over into what we have together. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does."  
"Good. Are you hungry?"  
I smiled. "Famished."

He smiled back, which made me blush. "Then let's go, and try to get to know each other better as we go over the plan one more time."

We ate, and we did indeed talk, and as a result, we were closer than we ever were, and moved closer to making our visions a reality. But it took the audience with the Supreme Leader to bring some of those deeply repressed feelings to the fore by the time it was all over...


	15. A Scarred Past

Hux

I debated with myself as to what to tell Rey about my past, but since we might die at Snoke's hands, it was a good enough time to tell her about me.

After breakfast was cleaned up, and Kylo had taken over in making sure our orders were carried out, I approached the Princess.

"Do you mind if we talk in private?" I asked, as she was trying to wash a coffee mug.

She looked up at me, surprised, "Oh! Yes, of course. You did say earlier that you wanted to talk."

I led her to my quarters, and said, "I just wanted to talk about my past for a bit, if that's alright. Since we all seem to be connected somehow, I think it's only fair for you to know some things about me. Did you do that memory transference thing with Ben?"

Rey blushed, as she sat on the edge of my bed, crossing her legs. Phasma had dressed her, of course. I couldn't imagine that being a scavenger would give a woman any time to beautify, or care about fashion in any shape or form.

"Yes, I did," She answered. "Go ahead. I'm curious as to the Great mystery that is Armitage Hux."

Despite myself, I found myself smiling at that. "Oh, no great mystery, I assure you. But let's begin, shall we?"

"I'm listening," Rey said encoragingly.

I began to pace. "My parents were ardent, zealous supporters of the old Empire when Palpatine was in power. They even met in the academy, and were sweethearts, or as much of sweethearts as can be allowed in a military academy. But although my father rose high and the ranks, and was considered a great General, his marriage had become...strained shall we say? with my birth. He never wanted children you see, and he had thought that getting a vasectomy would clear up that 'unnecessary inconvenience,' as he phrased it. But on this issue, my mother put her foot down, and said that she wouldn't dare get an abortion.

"However, that only made him more abusive towards her, and me for that matter. I can remember times of hearing him slap, or punch her, and if he caught me looking, he would hit me as well. My mother eventually fled from him, taking me along with her to Corellia, and for a time, things were nice.

"When I was six years old, I found out that I was Force sensitive, and it terrified my mother when she caught me lifting pebbles in the yard and stacking them into piles. She used my father's political connections to gain an audience with Queen Leia, Ben's mother. She said that I was a freak, and wasn't her brother one of these Jedi witches? I don't know how the Queen didn't take immediate offense to this, but she tested me, and said that her son, the Prince was the same way, and he was being sent away to learn the mysteries of the Force as well.

"Me and Ben met, and it was like an instant connection between us, like reuniting with a lost brother. My mother received her payment, hugged me, and I never saw her again. Ben and I became inseparable, like true brothers, and we shared just about everything."

"That sounds lovely," Rey commented, "I wish I had friends like that. I had one or two when I was a child, but Plutt never let me have friends around me for long. But go on, I know there is more to the story."

I sat down beside her, and brushed off some lint from my pant leg, and she took my hand, and squeezed it gently. I don't know why but I felt admiration for her for taking the time to sit and listen, really listen to my story, it meant more to me than she knew.

"Ben and I went to this island planet, and from there, my memories get foggy, because Snoke modified them to try and cast him into a better light. Anyways, our friendship continued, and some of the time, we were a handful to Ben's Uncle. I know that initially, Ben tried to live up to the monkish lifestyle being a Jedi requires, but he couldn't, and as soon as we both started to like girls, we pursued them mercilessly."

Rey laughed, "I can picture Ben doing that. But you seem so composed and...no, it's mean, I won't call you that."

I grinned, and lifted her chin to meet my eyes. "I won't get offended, honest. The things my father called me were way worse, trust me."

"I was going to say snob."

I laughed, "Well, you have a point there. Ben has told me for years to lighten up. But it serves me well while on duty."

"So, how did you both come to be Knights of Ren? I don't understand that part," Rey asked.

I sighed, "Snoke promised us both, in our minds, that if we joined him, endless power would be ours, and we would never have to live as Jedi's. All very convincing stuff when you're a teenager, really.

"Ben initially, was able to fight him, probably because as a Prince he had power, wealth, and all of that already, but I never had that. My parents may have had military connections, but my father...well, he was a drunken brute, and he was constantly in debt. It was when Skywalker tried to kill Ben one night that really set things in motion."

Rey began to tear up, "I know. He shared with me his memories of that night. But the Order? Was that an Order Ben or Snoke founded?"

"Snoke," I answered. "He worshipped Darth Vader, and he knew that Luke Skywalker, his son, was too old to be of use to him. He told Ben to kill anyone who didn't wish to be part of the Knights of Ren. Only six joined him out of a hundred students. I joined happily, and for a while, things were good.

"We all trained under Snoke, but he became...abusive, mean, cruel even. Most of the Knights thrived under this cruel treatment, but Ben and I carefully plotted and schemed as we rose through the ranks of the First Order. I just hope that we can prevail against him."

"We will," Rey said confidently.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because you two have me."

I looked at her then, really looked at her, and on impulse, I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her. She kissed me back, and drew away, as if remembering herself.

"I..." She stammered, "I shouldn't have done that."

I blushed too, my heart beating fast. The kiss felt good, and so...right. "It's okay, Rey," I said, "Don't worry, I kissed you first."

"But I kissed back."  
"I know."

There was a knock on the door, and I got up, and answered it. Ben was on the other side, and he said, "We have just come out of hyperspace. Get yourself ready, Perseus, we attack without masks. I will be damned if I am going to allow Crypt Keeper to scare me ever again."

I agreed, "Me too. I will be right there."

"Good." Ben strolled off, and I went back to Rey.

"Are you ready to go?"  
"I don't have a lightsaber."

"If all goes well, you won't need one," I assured her. "Come, we won't let him harm you, Princess."

Rey nodded, "Lead the way then."

We went to meet up with Kylo, and he presented her with a lightsaber I had never seen before.

Rey looked at it in awe, and said, "Oh, Kylo. I can't use this, it was your grandfather's."

Kylo shook his head, "I know, but it would look quite suspicious if I suddenly fought with a Jedi's lightsaber. Go on, take it. You can always make another one later when you get to that part in your training."

"Thank you, Kylo."  
"You're welcome."

The landing platform descended, and we all walked down the platform into The Supremacy. I had a fleeting thought that we should just flee now while we still could. But no, whatever happened from here on out, we were all committed to seeing this through to the end no matter what may come...


	16. Confronting Darkness

Kylo

The elevator lift was going much too fast for my liking, and I had no way of knowing if any of us would survive this. Rey shifted from one foot to the other nervously, and she looked at both me and Hux.

"What happens if we fail?"

"Then we die," Hux stated flatly.

"And it will all have been for nothing," I pointed out, "So we cannot fail."

"Then let's go and free the First Order, shall we?" Rey encouraged. She went to each of us, and gave us a chaste kiss. "For luck, don't get any funny ideas."

I grinned at that, and then almost laughed at the red in Armen's cheeks. The elevator opened, and the red praetorian guards let us pass as we entered a black and red room with magnifying mirrors on every side so one can look out and see space outside the ship.

As planned, me and Hux knelt on the floor, and Rey remained standing, because it would look suspicious otherwise. There Snoke sat on his dark, black throne, and me and Hux waited for the right time to strike...

💙--------

Rey

The aged, gaunt man who sat upon the throne was hideous like a corpse, and wore garish gold robes to try and conceal how disgusting he actually looked.

He looked down at me, and said with feigned politeness, "Princess Reyna Palpatine. Yes, I see the family resemblance now. Come closer, child."

"No," I said, throwing my shoulders back. "You can see me just fine from here, Grandpa. Or do you need glasses?"

Snoke scowled, and waved his hand. Against my will, my body flew towards him, and Kylo and Perseus, rose to their feet, their hands brushing their lightsabers. My body flew inches in front of him, and stopped. He caressed my cheek, and grinned wolfishly. Seeing him up close, he didn't look any less horrible or disgusting, in fact, he looked and smelled worse. Gods, who wears that much cologne?

"Perhaps you see weakness in my young apprentices, perhaps even tenderness?" Snoke asked.

"Stop touching me, perv!" I shouted, and spit right in his face.

I flinched as he dove into my mind. I put up my mental defenses, but he was much too strong for me, and I wasn't trained at all to be able to handle him. The pain was unbelievable, because his every intention was to hurt me, and to beg him to make the pain stop. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Snoke held my body high, suspended in the air, and he demanded, "GIVE. ME. EVERYTHING!"

I screamed then, and at the last second, I tried to conceal my growing affection for these two men in the room.

Snoke pushed me towards them, and said to both Kylo and Perseus: "Knights of Ren, heirs apparent to Darth Vader. Rise to new heights of glory, and power, and kill this whore who calls herself a Princess."

I noticed that Snoke held my lightsaber by his side. He apparently disarmed me as he was taking sick delight in torturing me for information.

Kylo looked at me, and said, "I know what I have to do." (" _Hold still, Princess. This has to look genuine.")_

I nodded slightly. Perseus looked at me indifferently. He nodded to Kylo, and he ignited his unique cross shaped lightsaber. He brought the laser blade inches from my throat, and I saw a subtle flick of Perseus's fingers, and my lightsaber sliced through Snoke's body. The ignited blue lightsaber flew into my hand, and all of us stood in a small circle as red praetorian guards came at us, and I touched Kylo's ass to tell him that we should split up.

Two guards came at me, and one whipped at my shoulder, burning my suit coat, and the other tried to disarm me by trying to punch me in the face. I did a right stomp kick to his right leg, and he went sprawling to the floor. I killed him instantly by slicing him in half. The one wielding the whip moved a little faster than I could move, and he whipped me on my ass. He moved in for the kill, but Kylo was there, and he stabbed him through the back.

I almost thanked him for the save, but all I could say was, "Ben, behind you!"

He ducked just in time, because if not, the red guard would have beheaded him then and there. We paired off, killing every red guard in our path, but Hux was worse off, as the last of the guards began strangling him.

"Armen, catch!" I shouted.

I threw him my lightsaber, and he stabbed his attacker through the face with my light sword. He killed the last guard, but in our fight, the room somehow started on fire, and it rained down fiery sparks and embers down around us.

Hux came towards me, and picked up my lightsaber, handing it to me. "I believe you dropped this?"

"Thank you," I said.

"No, thank _you_ ," He said, kissing my cheek. Ben was busy slicing up Snoke's body so that he wouldn't be able to recover, or be resurrected in some way.

He stepped back from his handiwork, and alarms began blaring as the ship was alerted to the Resistance's presence.

"We have to get out of here," Ben said. "Are you coming with us, Rey?"

I looked to both of my rescuers, and smiled, "Of course. But where are we going?"

"Why, to lead the First Order, of course," Ben said, winking. "Come," He took my hand in his, and I squeezed it.

I clipped on my lightsaber as my two Sith Lord men exited the burning throne room, and into the rest of the ship. We killed any officer or stormtrooper that fired on us, but Hux resumed his imposing General persona and quickly explained the situation. When he was done, he gave them the choice as to whether or not show loyalty to their Imperial Princess, or to Snoke.

A few decided to mutiny, but most accepted the new regime change, especially Captain Phasma, who shocked everyone by kneeling on the floor, and saying, "Princess, I know we haven't known each other that long, but if I could become your personal bodyguard, I would shield your back and give your life for mine if it comes down to it. I swear it with all that I am."

I was deeply touched by her words, and said, "I accept, Captain. But I will hold you to your promise."

Phasma nodded, and came to stand beside me, protectively. No one else challenged my authority after that, but there was some murmur of disagreement when Kylo Ren declared himself Supreme Leader. But they were quickly silenced when I said, "I support Commander Ren's decision wholeheartedly. Anyone else want to challenge us on that?"

A General stood, and said, "We can only support this if you both accept your rights to rule, meaning marriage."

Hux paled at that, and I felt the blood drain from my face. What?? Kylo looked shocked, but backed into a corner. "We will certainly consider this ultimatum with care, and--"

"You misunderstand, Supreme Leader," Another General said, "You cannot claim the Imperial throne legitimately without marrying into the Palpatine family. As Princess Reyna is the only heiress available, you have no choice in the matter, my Lord."

Kylo turned to me, and asked, "Will you, Princess? I know we have not known each other long enough to make such a commitment to each other, but in order for this plan to work, we might have to do this."

Hux stepped to my side, and whispered in my ear, "You might not have a choice here. But whatever you want, say the word, and I can kill these fools for you."

"Why?"

Hux looked at me seriously and said, "You know why."

I blushed at that, and turned to Kylo. "I...I accept your offer, Supreme Leader."

Ben smiled at me, kissing my hand. ( " _I didn't plan on this, Rey. I promise you that, but something tells me that this won't be a bad thing._ ") "And I would be honored to accept you, Princess," He said aloud.

I rose on my tip toes and chastely kissed him. The meeting room applauded, and the rest of the meeting was spent signing the necessary legal documents.

When I was alone with my two comrades in arms, I apologized to Hux, but he looked resigned to it. "I know you were forced into it, but can I say that I wish it was me?"

I kissed him, which earned a scowl from Ben. He scowled right back at him. "Well...you know, we could kind of all be together in a way, like in our dreams."

Both men just stared at me like I had gone crazy. "Ugh, I'm offering to be with both of you two. Ben will be my husband, that's political, and can't be helped, but I can be with you too, Armitage."

Hux scowled, "You care for him more, you _always_ do in the dreams."

Ben sighed, "So, what? You heard the Generals. They won't accept my rule otherwise. Rey is offering to be with us both. Who cares who she favors more?"

Hux reluctantly shook his hand, and walked over to me. "Then I get to do this."

Before I could guess what he meant by that, he cupped my head in his hands, and kissed me firmly. I melted into the kiss, and moaned. Then I felt Ben's strong arms at my waist, and his lips grazing along my exposed throat. He turned me around, and began kissing me deeply, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I met his tongue with my own, and ran my fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Oh, Rey," Ben breathed, "My Rey. Thank you, for doing this for me."

He pulled away, and I kissed his cheek. The Supremacy was burning all around us, and so the three of us boarded The Silencer, and plotted a course to Coruscant where we were expected to be married at as soon as possible. When I went to bed that night, I ended up knocking on Ben's door, and he let me in. I curled up beside him, nestled into his warmth and love as I always should have been, and always was destined to be, as I slipped into exhausted sleep. It would not be the last time I would sleep so exhausted or weary in the coming days....


	17. A Royal Affair

Rey

Four Months Later...

I turned this way and that looking at my wedding dress in the fancy three way mirror before me. I certainly looked the part of a Princess about to be crowned Empress, but I certainly did not feel like one. But I suppose that that was to be expected, because I was not raised to this life of glamour and politics.

"My lady, you look great," Phasma said behind me. I turned to face her, and saw that she wore an off the shoulder silver bridesmaid dress that was slightly more beaded at the bodice, because I honestly had no one else be my maid of honor. She cleaned up very well, and with makeup, she was a very pretty woman, in truth.

"This is crazy, me marrying Kylo," I said, "We've only known each other four months, and I would have liked to take a longer time getting to know him before jumping into this. Am I crazy, Gwen?"

Phasma laughed, shaking her head, "No, of course not. You're just nervous. It happens to every bride, honestly. You look beautiful, he won't know what hit him once he sees you in this."

I teared up a little at that, "Are you sure? I mean, what if I disappoint him in some way, or...or he doesn't like me?"

Gwen Phasma hugged me, and dabbed at my eyes delicately. "My lady, I've worked with Ren for over seven years, and I can tell you that the man positively dotes on you. I'm certain that he could not possibly hate you. Now, come on, let's get you married, and crowned."

I smiled, "Thank you, Gwen. For what it's worth, you're a good friend."

"I'm your guard first, though," She reminded me, distancing herself from me. "Please remember that."

Distance. Always that cool distance from my bodyguard. I know that if that were not the case, we could be good friends, but I suppose I had to accept Phasma's emotional distancing from me.

We made our way outside where a speeder, decorated with elegant flowers and streamers met us. Other stormtroopers guarded us all around to protect from possible assassination attempts, or capture by the Resistance. I didn't want to think of that on my wedding day, but since the New Republic was still at war with us, there was always that slim possibility of them trying something foolish on this most important day.

The city wide planet capital sprawled all around us, and the people cheered for me as I passed them by on the way to the Imperial Cathedral, which I heard was spectacular, a master in gothic architecture from some ancient human design built the massive stone building in order for all beings to worship there whatever gods they believed in.

We drew up to the church, and the Knights of Ren, dressed in their black uniforms and masks, greeted us by bowing. One of them approached me, and took off his helmet, revealing himself to be Hux.

"I'm to escort you inside," He said simply, handing off his mask to a waiting Knight of Ren. "Are you ready, Princess?"

"I'm nervous," I admitted. "All these people around me, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing."

Hux smiled faintly, "You're doing fine. Just walk down the aisle and look beautiful as you always do."

I smiled at him, and said, "Thank you, Sir Perseus. I think I'm ready to go in now."

The doors to the church swung open, and I was treated to a visual delight of high vaulted ceilings, gorgeous stained glass windows, and flowers, flowers everywhere. The well to do and wealthy of Coruscant, and other systems paid an exorbitant amount of money to have prime seating to the Imperial wedding, but no one of the Resistance was here, which did not surprise me in the least. Holo cameras and video were taken of my every step, and everything I did was recorded, it was very unnerving, honestly.

But as I got closer and closer to the ornate altar, I saw that Kylo was dressed in a lovely tailored black tuxedo with a silver tie to go along with the color scheme of the wedding: silver and black. He seemed just as nervous as I was, and that put me at ease a great deal, because he seemed just as much in the dark about this marriage idea as I was.

A blue twilek priest stood dressed in his priestly robes, and said, "Who gives this bride away to be married this day?"

Hux spoke formally, and in his usual clipped, cultured voice, "I do, Father."

"Very well," The priest said, "Come forward, Princess."

I did, and gathered my skirts so I wouldn't trip up the stairs. Kylo took my hand in his, and whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful, my lady."

"Thank you, Ben."  
The priest gave a long sermon about love and marriage, and when he was done, he asked, "Do you have rings, Prince Ben?"

"I do, Father," Ben answered. He took out a ring box from his pants pocket, and opened it.

When I looked at my bridal set, I was blown away by how beautiful it was.

Ben turned to me, and said softly, "With these rings, I thee wed. With my heart, I give to thee, to forsake all others, and to endow with all of my worldly goods. From now, until death, I will be yours, and this day forward I plight thee my troth."

He slid the rings on my ringfinger, and of course, they fit perfectly. Hux handed me a ring box, and inside was Ben's ring. A beautiful white gold diamond ring that matched my bridal set perfectly.

I cleared my throat, and almost felt like crying when I said, "With this ring, I thee wed, to have and to hold, to surrender all that I am, heart and soul to you this day, and until my death. I vow this to you, and thereby plight thee my troth."

I slid his ring on his finger, and then we faced the priest. "Do you, Princess Reyna Palpatine, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do," I said.

"And do you, Prince Benjamin Anakin Solo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?"

"I do," Ben said without hesitation.

The priest then turned to the crowd, and said, "And if there is any here who object to this union, let them speak now, or forever hold their tongue."

After a five minute waiting period, no one objected, the priest then turned to us, and said, "You may kiss your bride now."

Ben turned to me, and he pulled me close to him, and caressed my cheek before lifting my chin to lightly brush his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. He briefly slipped his tongue into my mouth, and tingles ran down my body at that. I pulled away, and he was smiling.

We were then asked to kneel, and crowns were placed on our heads, and blessings said over us both. When that was over, we walked hand in hand down the aisle to our speeder, and it all felt like a dream, like it was all happening outside myself.

When we got back to the palace, the reception that awaited us was beyond any of my girlish dreams. I danced with first my husband, then Hux. Hux seemed subdued, even sad, because I know that he wanted to be in Ben's place.

"You shouldn't feel jealous, Armen," I said, twirling back into his arms, "I have the love of two great guys, what more could a girl want?"

Hux smiled, kissing my hand, "But I had wanted to be your groom, dear. And let's face it, I will only ever share a piece of your heart. I'm a possessive man, Princess. I always have been."

I kissed him chastely. "Can I not love you both? Must it be one or the other?"

Hux bowed, "No, not for us. I would rather it be this way then not at all. But tonight, you will belong to Ben, and that sticks in my craw. He will be your first, not me."

I shrugged, "It's either this or nothing at all."

"You're right. Forgive my jealousy, Rey," Hux said, kissing me softly. "I know you're just trying to cheer me up. But we will have our private time, I will make sure of that."

Ben found me, and joined me in the next dance, "I have tried to cheer him up, but he wants to remain resentful, I'm afraid."

I twirled, and spun back into his arms. I shook my head, "He's just envious of you, that's all. I told him he had nothing to be jealous about, but he wouldn't hear of it."

Ben shrugged his shoulders, smiling, "I think he does have every reason to be jealous, because do I not have your heart, most of it any way?"

I blushed, "Well...Yes, yes, you do."

"Then I need no other treasure than that, sweetheart," Ben said seriously. "Come, let's eat. I'm starved, I don't know about you."

A feast was presented to us, and I ate until I was stuffed, I think. When the reception was over, Ben led me to our new bedroom in the palace, and just before we went inside, he carried me across the threshold, and inside, we became truly one in heart and soul as we made love for the first time...


	18. A True Joining

Rey

The bedroom was just as grand as I thought it would be with a silver and ivory color scheme, rich ivory bedding on a huge four poster bed, white marble floors, and a real fireplace that sat across from the bed built into a niche in the wall. I imagined that this would be like how a true Princess would live, if I had ever had a chance to live this life in my younger years. Everything was immaculate, and beautiful.

Even Ben was staring open mouthed at the bedroom. He whistled, "This is gorgeous. It's maybe a little too ornate for my taste."

I laughed, "It's certainly a far cry from any dreadnaught we have been on or my old AT-AT back on Jakku."

Ben nodded, "Do you want to see the rest of the room?"

"Sure, just..." I almost slipped on my train, again.

Good thing I never planned on wearing such a long train on my dresses ever again. "I need to get out of this thing. These heels hurt, and I hate this train. I'm never wearing a dress with this long a train on it, again, I swear."

Ben laughed, "Here, just sit on the bed, and I'll get you your nightgown out of the closet."

"Ben?" I called.

He popped his head out from around the corner where the closet was. "Yes, Rey?"

I blushed and said, "Um, why aren't we just...you know, getting right down to business, shall we say?"

He came back to me, and sat beside me. He kissed one of my hands and said, "Because I don't want to rush it, or force you into something you're not ready for. We may have had to get married for political reasons, but I would like to think that I want us to grow to really love one another, and that can't be rushed or forced."

I felt truly touched by his words. I never expected a husband who would be so considerate towards me.

"Thank you, Ben," I said. "But...um, I still kind of want to know what it's like to be with someone as I have seen in my dreams."

"Are you sure, Rey?"  
I nodded. He nodded back.  
"Turn around, then."

I did, and I felt him slowly unbutton the back of my gown, and unzip it the rest of the way. He slid my gown down my shoulders, and began to kiss a line down from the back of my neck, my shoulders, and shoulderblades.

"May I continue?" He asked, his breathing more husky than before.

"Yes. Please, Ben, I want to feel your hands on me," I said, breathing heavily now.

Gods, his hands felt so good. The calluses from years of wielding a lightsaber, the smoothness of the very tips of his fingers skating along my arms, and moving along my waist to cup my breasts. His touch sent tingles and made my heart beat fast as his thumbs made small circles around my nipples.

His hands went further south, and he whispered in my ear, "Lift up, I'm going to take this off you now."

I did, and he removed my wedding dress, and that ended up on the floor. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips, and knelt on the floor beside the bed. I wondered what he was going to do next, but I didn't have to wonder long, because he took off his suit coat, and untied his silver tie. He laid the tie off to the side on the nightstand, and he slowly, ever so slowly removed his dress shirt.

My heart rate immediately jumped up on seeing him shirtless for the first time. He was both muscular and toned, his torso littered with scars from multiple missions, and his harsh training, and abuse by Snoke over the years. A thin sparse sprinkling of dark hair dotted his pectoral area, and a thin line of hair extended from the base of his ribcage, down his perfect, hard abdomen, and ended in the waistband of his dress pants. Wow, just wow. My dreams never prepared me for how...well, beautiful Ben would look in real life.

He discarded his shirt, and kissed me gently, softly. "Lie back, I want to explore you," He purred.

I laid back on the bed. I still had on my panties, thigh high stockings, and heels. Ben undressed the rest of the way, and my breath caught in my throat. He looked like some dark god come to claim his bride, and the smoldering heat in his dark chocolate eyes turned them black. My insides turned instantly to mush.

He got on the bed and took off one heel, then the other. He lovingly kissed both of my feet, and found my lace garter belt. He winked wickedly at me, and removed it with his teeth. Then he unclipped my left stocking off, and kissed every exposed area of skin as the stocking came off. He did the same to my other stocking, and he removed my white lace string bikini panties with that same deliberate slowness.

He sniffed my bikini area, and growled, "You smell heavenly, love. I want to taste you so badly."

Our eyes met, and I nodded, knowing that I could trust him implicitly. He smiled, and I watched as he lifted one of my legs to insert one of his fingers into my already wet pussy.

I gasped at the sensation, "Ben..."

"Shhh, sweetheart. Let me show you how beautiful it can be," Ben whispered. "Let me worship your beauty as it is meant to be worshipped."

I laid back, and Ben inserted another finger inside of me, and began thrusting them in and out of me while he sucked and licked around my clit. I grabbed a hold of the sheets below me as I began to buck my hips against his fingers involuntarily. Ben then swirled his tongue along my labia, earning more moans from me. I could feel a tension began to build in my body, and heat rise to that area of my body that my husband was currently tongue lashing in an expert way.

Finally, I could feel a shuddering, and I grabbed on to his hair as I cried, my body reaching its climax. When I was done, Ben lifted his head up, and sucked off the wetness from his fingers.

"Mmm, divine, just as I knew it would be," He said, smiling wickedly. "Are you ready for me, Rey?"

I stared at him, disbelieving, "Umm, there is more to it than...well, what you just did?"

Ben nodded, winking, "Oh, much more. You will like it, I promise. I will be gentle, I swear."

"I trust you."  
"Good, because it will hurt."  
"It...it will?"

"Yes. But afterwards, you will love it, I'm sure," He reassured me.

He stroked himself, and his cock sprang to attention, and he positioned himself between my legs. He gave me a look that said 'can I?' I nodded. He slid inside of me, and I cried at this foreign feeling of being filled so completely by a man.

Ben stopped, and looked down at me tenderly. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "I can stop if it's too much."

"No, it's okay," I said, determined to see this thing through. He captured my lips with a soft, gentle kiss, and slipped his tongue into my mouth, determined to explore every inch of my mouth. I didn't notice that he had slipped further inside of me until he began to thrust with renewed vigor again. The feeling of that initial pain was dulled as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me with each buck of his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and ran my hands up and down his broad back, feeling each muscle flex as he poured his pent up passion, lust, and love for me inside of me over and over again.

I bucked my hips into his, earning me a ragged moan from him as he began to thrust faster inside of me. In, out, in, out, making the headboard smack hard into the wall behind us hard as he nearly pulled all the way out, and then would slam back into me at a relentless pace. It was like going to bed with both his Sith and Jedi side, and my body not caring who was in control, so long as the sensations did not stop.

I soon began to cry as I felt my body began to spasm and tremble beneath him. "Oh, Ben..." I cried, "I love you."

Ben smiled down at me, and purred, "I know."

He soon found his own release, and with one last hard thrust, he filled me. "Rey..." He whispered my name like a prayer, his body trembling as if he were cold.

We looked into each other's eyes, and it was the most magical feeling, this intense closeness with another person that I couldn't help but cry.

"You're crying," Ben said softly.

I wiped at his tears, and smiled, "So are you."

"That was--"

"Beautiful," Ben finished. He withdrew from me, and already, my body yearned for his warmth. He sat up, and he held out a hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a bath," He said. "I don't like to sleep in a soiled bed. Come, it will be nice."

We got up, and he looked at the sheets. There was some blood, but not as much as I expected with how much he stretched me with his large dick. He called the palace servants, and ordered fresh sheets for the bed.

We walked, naked to the ornate bathroom, and Ben filled up the bathtub. We heard the bustle of people coming in to change the bedding with fresh sheets, and duvet covers, and then silence. We got into the tub, bathed for a bit, and snuggled for a bit.

I almost wanted to be chatty and ask him how it was, but I need not have worried, because of how he was holding me in such a loving way. We soon went to bed, and slept the rest of the night away, blissfully unaware of the Resistance's efforts to destroy Star Killer Base until two weeks after our honeymoon where General Hux joined us for some much needed R & R....


	19. Much Needed R&R

Hux

The palace of Queen Amidala drew ever closer in the predawn mists as the boat pulled up to the beautiful palace that was clearly built as a place where one spends a holiday, not defense.

I saw my fellow Knights of Ren and a company of stormtroopers standing guard, so there was a clear evidence that the new Imperial couple were in residence. I smiled at that as the boat docked. At least Ben had the sense of mind to guard the palace while they were on their honeymoon. But when I was asked to share it with them, I was mildly surprised.

When was the last time I had a holiday? Two years ago was the answer. I needed the relaxation, and maybe lay out and get a tan before shipping off planet to not see daylight of any form the rest of the year. No, I needed this, even though I wore my First Order uniform out of habit more than anything else, my lightsaber clipped to my right hip, and my blaster on my left. No, I may be going on holiday, but that did not mean that I would go anywhere unarmed.

Palace servants came to collect my luggage, and I asked, "Where is the Imperial couple?"

The mousy haired, slightly overweight lady said shyly, "Um..I believe in the training hall. They get up early to train every day, I believe. Do you need anything else, General?"

"No, that will be all," I ordered, in as relaxed a voice as possible. She curtsied, and scurried off. I tapped into the Force to find them in the huge, beautiful palace, but when I did, they were, indeed, training hard.

Rey had shocked her husband, and he swore, "You know shocking me will only get you a worse punishment."

She giggled, "Yes, Master. But it's not a punishment if I like it."

Ben laughed, wiping at his black tanktop. He noticed me, and said, "Armen, are you really going to wear your uniform the entire time you're here? I trust you made it here okay."

I quirked a smile at that. "Yes, I did. It's a beautiful place. Do you need a third person to train with?"

Ben shook his head, putting his training saber back on the weapons rack. "No, we're about done with training today, aren't we, love?"

Rey put her training saber back, and I couldn't help but admire her toned little body. In her gray sports bra and tight workout pants, she looked good, damned good.

She approached me hesitantly, and she glanced back at Ben for permission. He nodded, and she said, "Look, I know not so long ago we were enemies, but can we bury that hatchet, at least for now?"

I approached her, and took her hands in mine. "We buried that hatchet when you saved me on The Supremacy, Rey. If you're serious about this arrangement, I'm willing to loosen up about it, if you are, of course."

She pushed her sweaty brown hair out of her eyes, and kissed me. I kissed her back, and felt tingles run up and down my body as she ran her hands through my hair. I ran my hands up and down her back, and broke the kiss for air.

Ben had come up behind Rey, and nuzzled her neck. "I think we should give Armen the grand tour after we take a shower. You can join us, if you like."

"I..I don't want to impose."

Ben laughed, "Really, Perseus? After putting your tongue down my wife's throat you're going to have the nerve to be coy about things now?"

I scowled at him, "I am being polite. I see no harm in that."

"Relax, Armitage," Ben said, "Come. The servants put you in the south wing, but I want you to know your way around."

He led me to the master suite, which was the most decadently designed room in the palace, and it had a Jacuzzi tub and a shower that could have fit four people easily. Rey took down her three buns, and turned to Ben. He caressed her cheek, and stared deep into her eyes. I felt like an interloper, and a part of me didn't want to be intimate with a woman so devoted to another man, my best friend no less.

But when Ben undressed Rey, and I saw her naked for the first time, any resistance to wanting her fled. She turned to me, and undressed me, kissing every exposed area of skin. When she got to her knees and freed my cock, I felt my heart stop for a split second. Here was this beautiful Force sensitive woman, the Empress of the galaxy no less, kneeling to give me a blowjob!

She looked up at me, and began to stroke me in earnest, and when her tongue began swirling around the head of my dick, I fought hard against cumming right then and there. She began to bob her head up and down faster and faster as she took turns with each hand, stroking me.

"I'm...I'm close, darling," I moaned.

She got up, and sat on the countertop, and crooked her finger at me. I followed, and she pulled me to her, using her hand to slip my cock into her wet, creamy quim. I kissed her passionately as I thrust in and out of her over and over again at a relentless pace. I soon found my release, and came in the sink.

She kissed me, and said, "Mmm, that was nice. Now, I have to go please Ben, he's been so patiently waiting. But I want you to please me. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds gteat."

We all got into the shower, and I watched as Kylo Ren really took control of his wife, and he was hoisting her legs up around him and thrusting balls deep into her at a fast pace. Wow. Just wow, I had thought. I felt inadequate by comparison. When they both finished, he set Rey down, and we all showered together, and dressed.

The rest of the day was spent exploring the rest of the palace and grounds. I began to relax by the end of the day, and just reveled in doing nothing more than train, explore the small towns around lake country palace, and make love to Rey; sometimes sharing her with Ben, other times going solo with her. But we both spent our individual times alone with her, and so when the news was brought to us of the Resistance attacking Star Killer Base, it made the stress that much easier to bear with having had a holiday to cast aside old burdens that I carried for so long like an invisible weight upon my back.

But one thing was absolutely certain and it was this: by the time our little sensual holiday had to come to an end I began to love Rey, and realize that my love, such as it was, would always remain unrequited, and I had to come to terms with that one way or another before this war was over for us all...


	20. The End Of The Holiday

Kylo

When the news came of the attack on Star Killer Base, it happened early in the morning of the second to last day of my honeymoon, and all three of us were sleeping off the remnants of an orgy between all of us.

The holo communicator beeped erratically, making Rey groan in Armitage's arms, "Oh my gods, Ben, shut that off. It's giving me a headache."

I kissed my wife's cheek, "You know, I have to go see what it is. It could be urgent."

"Fuck work," Hux groaned, stirring. "I was enjoying not listening to First Order council reports."

I chuckled, "Fine, stay here. But if it's important, I'll come tell you, alright?"

Hux rubbed at his green eyes, his ginger hair all a mess. "You better. Meanwhile, I'm staying in bed where it's warm, and the company way more pleasant."

I smiled, and found one of my robes. I shrugged it on over my nakedness. The palace was, indeed, cold, but then again, it was morning, and the mornings were always a bit chilly on the lake in the mornings. I padded out to my office, and answered my holo communication.

The holo recording was live, and General Talias, a loyal supporter of mine who was tough as nails on missions, and under pressure, seemed mildly surprised that I was answering the message personally.

"Yes, Talias?" I asked, adopting an annoyed tone. It wasn't that far from the truth, I was nursing a slight hangover from last night. "What could possibly be so damn important that you would disturb me on my honeymoon?"

Talias's violet eyes narrowed, but that was the only irritation the older General expressed in his emotions, "Yes, well, the war is not sitting idly by while you and the Empress languish in leisure on Naboo. The godsdamned Resistance has decided to strike at Star Killer Base."

A sense of urgency came over me, and I frowned, "When?"

"My spies tell me within the week," General Talias reported. "It should barely give you and General Hux time to get your asses back here. What are your orders until then?"

I cursed and slammed my fist on to the desk. I raked a hand through my messy hair. "My orders are to power up the weapon. If they want a fight, they will get one. I want them dead, every last one of them. It is time we ended this war, General."

Talias nodded, "Very good, Supreme Leader. We are already able to track their ships when they go into hyperspace."

"At least Snoke did that much," I mused. "Very well, General. Expect us soon, we will certainly be there."

The holo communication ended, and I rubbed at my eyes. _Why, mom? Why must your stubbornness overshadow every little thing?_ I thought, suddenly feeling the weight of my Imperial responsibilities fall upon me once more.

I went back to my bedroom, and my wife and best friend were still asleep. "We need to get out of here," I said with a tone of finality. "The Resistance has decided to take advantage of our little holiday, and attack our main base."

Hux groaned, "I'm not surprised. They knew of your happy little occasion, and exploited it. It's clever, but I assumed that you put the base on high alert?"

I grinned, "You know me too well. Rey, darling, can you get up?"

Rey stirred, and stretched, revealing her damned near perfect breasts. As alluring as the sight was, I had no time to indulge in what my body wanted just then.

"I'm ready to go when you guys are," She said, yawning. "Just, um, do you think that we have time for a coffee run? That was way too much alcohol that we had last night."

I kissed her, "We can drink coffee on The Silencer. But you shouldn't complain, you had two guys tag team you."

She laughed, kissing me, "Oh, I could never complain about being fucked by you two, but we really should get going if we want to get there on time."

Hux laughed, kissing her, "You heard the lady. I couldn't have said it better myself, dear."

Rey smiled, "Always the gentleman out of the bedroom. Does Gwen know you're a kinky bastard?"

Hux laughed, "I might have...'questioned,' her on some occasions in one of those interrogation chairs. We should try it, we could all get inventive about it."

Rey agreed, "Alrighty then, Mr. Gray. But I may need to be...punished, if I don't give you answers you don't want. Whatever will I do as your...helpless captive?"

We both laughed, and then I suggested, "Surrender to our will, of course. But let's get through this crisis and we can see about your 'interrogation,' later."

"Deal. Let's get ready," Rey agreed. We all got ready to leave. I hated to admit leaving a place, but I certainly felt that as we left Naboo behind us for Star Killer Base.

My anger and rage built as the light years lessened between Naboo and Star Killer. My parents. My godsdamned stubborn parents, and their self righteous ideals about how they perceive the world. They were all behind this, and I knew that by the time this war ended that I would have to confront them both. I didn't know how the confrontation would go, but I knew that in the end, the past had to die, one way or the other for us all...


	21. The Night Before

Rey

Was this my first glass of champagne or fifth? I honestly did not know, because after a rigorous training session with both of my lovers, we took a swim in the lake outside. One thing led to another, and Armen had the grand idea of having a round of Never Have I Ever.

Granted, it was funny with Phasma joining us, but she ended up being a bit of a spoil sport, and played the game terribly. She soon left us to 'go on guard duty,' is how she phrased it. But we all knew it was just an excuse for not wanting to play such a sexually explicit drinking game.

"Well, that just leaves us then," Hux chuckled, taking a sip of his blush champagne.

"True, but you have to take a sip after asking the question, you know that," I said, laughing. "Gods, don't you guys know the rules?"

Ben laughed, kissing my neck. "Yes, but Gwen didn't. Now, I believe it was your turn, love."

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh, whatever. Okay, I got one: never have I ever...been finger fucked in a crucial meeting."

Both guys laughed, "Oh, either of us could easily fix that, Rey," Ben said. "But it may be harder for you Armen, you always have to sit over by your Generals."

Armitage winked over the edge of his glass, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. "I could make an exception. But which of us would you want us to do the said fingering, dear?"

I pointed at my husband. "Why me, love?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, let's call it a dark fantasy of mine being so touched by the Lord of the Knights of Ren," I explained, drinking.

"Ah, you want Kylo Ren," Ben grinned knowingly. "I get it. But gloves or no gloves?"

I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Oh gods forbid Kylo goes ungloved to a meeting. It would just be...wrong. You're up, Armen. Tell us where you haven't done the deed."

Armitage looked at me and Ben cuddling up so closely, and frowned. His jealousy was so transparent, and I knew it was going to cause us problems in the future. But at the time, I didn't care about that, I just preferred to cuddle up next to Ben the best.

"Never have I ever...done the deed in a command shuttle," He eyed Ben sharply.

"It's _my_ ship, Hux," Ben pointed out. "And when the fuck did you decide to care?"

A vein pulsed in Hux's neck. "Since I got shot to shit by Crypt Keeper for it. You remember that charming blonde girl Snoke killed for defying him?"

"Sandra," Ben remembered, "I never got her last name."

Armen drank some more, and set his glass aside on the coffee table beside us. "Yes, well, that wasn't the whole story," He continued, shaking his head. "Turns out, Snoke found out we both fucked her, and I took the fall for that. I just wasn't so bold to screw her on my own shuttle."

I went to sit with Hux, "Oh wow, I'm so sorry, Armen. Did you love her?"

Hux shook his head, "No, but I cared enough about her to try to keep her safe from Snoke." He kissed me lightly. "But I care about you far more, Rey, you know that. We both do."

I blushed at that. "I know. But I want more than words tonight. And I was wondering if I could be 'questioned,' and be blindfolded."

Hux smiled, "You got it, babe. We don't have one of the interrogation chairs here, but we could always use the bed."

I stood. "I like where this is going. Lead on."

Hux took off his tie, and said, "Hold out your hands then."

I held them out, and he tied my wrists securely in front of me. I noticed he tied the tie in a love knot, and he winked mischievously. Ben tied a blindfold around my eyes, and both my lovers led me to the bedroom.

I couldn't see all that they were doing in the background, but then I felt my wrists being tied to the bed posts of the master bed, which was a four poster canopy bed.

"What excites you the most, scavenger?" Hux asked, adopting his General voice.

"I...being tied up," I answered. Ben was kissing up my legs, and nipping me slightly with each playful nip. "Being...touched."

"Uh huh," Hux said, in a bored tone, "And have you always been this way? Your information is of the utmost importance, Mrs. Solo. We need it for..."

"Our database," Ben added, adopting his Kylo Ren voice. "Yes, it is of utmost importance that we catalog all the female colleagues on our ships to know what makes them tick."

I chuckled at that. "I'm not telling you a thing. You will never make me talk, neither of you."

I felt one of their mouths on my left breast. "Oh?" Ben asked. "Not even if I do this?" He suckled my nipple, drawing it into his mouth, and licking around my nipple.

"B--Kylo..." I moaned, "I...no, I won't talk. You can't make me tell you anything."

I then felt another mouth at the juncture between my thighs, and his tongue licking along the folds of my labia. I gasped. Oh wow, why was this so much more erotic without being able to see who was touching me?

"You know I can take whatever I want," Kylo said, and then I felt his finger enter my pussy, and began thrusting it in and out of me fast.

Hux continued to ask me questions, but it got harder and harder as my husband was bringing my body closer and closer to the edge. I then felt myself come undone, cumming hard against his fingers as I rode them reflexively.

But they weren't done with me yet. I felt one of them take my juices and stroke himself, and he entered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I felt my wrists being untied by my other lover so I could stroke him off.

"Put your sweet mouth on me," Kylo ordered. I stroked my husband blindfolded, and sucked him off while Hux thrust over and over inside of me. I then growled at the back of his throat, and left me.

Ben then took over, and took off my blindfold. He kissed along my neck as he slid his cock into my tight wetness.

"I told you that I take whatever I want," He whispered in my ear as he licked the outer edge. "Now, don't hold back, love. I want to hear your pleasure."

"K--Kylo..." I moaned.

"Yes, sweetheart." He thrust deeper. "Say my name again, my love."

"Kylo."  
"Yes."

I ran my hands up and down his broad back, and even grabbed his perfect firm ass as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me. Our kisses became passionate, even borderline rough with teeth grazing our bottom lips, as our tongues duelled for dominance.

My eyes rolled back in my head as I found my orgasm again, and Kylo followed, his seed flowing inside of me, filling my pussy to the brim. He collapsed against me, completely spent, or so I thought.

"Now, get that sexy ass in the air, sweetheart," Kylo ordered me, spanking me. "You're up, Armen."

Hux came back from the bathroom, and he laid on the bed. I gave him a quick blowjob to start things out, and get him hard again. I then rode him, until Kylo used lubricant to prepare my ass. He entered me then, and both of my lovers tag teamed me until we all found our releases.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, completely spent, and satiated after our night of passion. We assumed that we would have another day of blissful pleasure, until the morning after when Ben received the holo transmission that signaled the end of the holiday, and the return to the war. But I will always remember this night and hold it in my heart, because whatever happens, I had one perfect night, and no one and nothing can take that from me, no nothing at all no matter what...


	22. Return To Star Killer Base

Rey

We were greeted with all the ridiculous pomp and ceremony that greeted Ben and I wherever we went as Emperor and Empress. The only thing was that I wasn't used to it all, but Hux seemed to love the attention, and Ben seemed to take everything in stride as always.

Publicly, I knew that Hux couldn't be openly affectionate towards me, because of his reputation as a hard case, but he subtly winked at me as he was called away to his duties.

I was left with Ben, and he said, "Shall we settle in?"

"Yes, we might as well," I answered, "Who knows when the Resistance will be here?"

"Agreed. Let's go."

We took the elevator lift to the command section of the base, which was easily the most elegant, and entered our spacious quarters. Ben whistled appreciatively.

"This is huge," I commented, "I never got to see your old quarters, but is this suite really bigger?"

Ben smiled, taking my hands in his. He led me to a window that looked out into space. The beam of light of the weapon being fired out into space looked like a blazing comet against the black purity of space.

"How long do you think we will have before duty calls?" I asked, staring into the depths of my husband's dark chocolate eyes.

He stepped closer to me, and cupped my face with one of his hands, and trailed his other hand down my lower back. Our lips met, and sparks jumped between us, and I moaned into his mouth. Ben expertly slipped his tongue into my mouth, and soon, we were kissing and attacking each other's clothes.

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed roughly, teeth grazing our lips, our tongues battling with one another as he led me to the bed. He gently laid me down on the bed, and began to trail kisses down my neck as he kneaded my breasts with his hands, and I reached down to stroke his semi hard cock. It stiffened immediately upon my touch as Ben shivered, moaning.

"I want you now," He growled, sliding into my entrance fast.

I gasped at his fullness entering me, and I bucked my hips, making him go deeper inside of me. He thrust hard and fast inside of me for all he was worth, as our passionate embraces became more intense. Gradually, our movements became more sloppy as we reached our releases, and with a final, firm thrust, Ben found his release as well, and filled me.

We made love again in the shower briefly, and we were about to snuggle when the holo communicator went off.

Ben answered it, "Yes?"

Hux's voice came over the line, "Rebel ships have just been spotted. What are your orders, Supreme Leader?"

I sighed, "Send in the tie fighters. They will attack our shields the most, rather than send in ground troops. I want the shields heavily guarded, and if they do send in any ground troops, shoot them on sight. Nothing can interfere with our destruction of their pathetic rebellion."

Hux sounded pleased, "Understood, Supreme Leader."

The holo communication ended, and I came up behind Ben to wrap my arms around his waist. I kissed his left shoulder blade, and he turned to face me.

"Duty calls, unfortunately," He said. "Do you want to sit this one out or accompany me?"

I was surprised by this gesture, most leaders would put their wives in the distance. I grinned, "And what am I going to do here? Knit and mend your socks? You know, I'm totally coming with. Thank you, for giving me the option, though."

Ben kissed me, "Of course. We're in this together, love. You know that Armen would have treated you less equally, right?"

I got out a black fighting outfit that was lightly armored, but fit, and hugged my curves like a glove. I began to get dressed, and Ben followed suit.

I nodded, "You sound almost jealous of him."

Ben clipped on his lightsaber, and picked up his helmet. "I'm not, Rey. Honestly, I'm not. I know you love me, that we're bonded through the Force, and I love you. But he could pose a problem with this arrangement of ours. I just want you to be careful."

I clipped on my lightsaber and sighed, "I will be, I promise. Now, let's go out there, and be Imperial, Kylo."

Ben put on his black and silver mask, and drew up his hood. When we first met, the sight of him as Kylo Ren really intimidated and scared me. Now, he was simply my husband, the love of my life, and the man who just fucked me three ways from Sunday just now.

He chuckled, and said robotically, "After you, my lady."

I walked ahead of him, and when we left our quarters, we walked arm in arm, no doubt making an imposing sight with both of us dressed all in black, and Kylo Ren appearing in his full Ren Knight regalia...

💙-----

The bridge was a buzz with activity as we stepped inside. Officers and stormtroopers stood to attention, and I couldn't help but notice Armitage's narrowing of his eyes in sheer jealousy at me being on my husband's arm.

He nodded towards us, and cleared his throat, "The tie fighter pilots are underway, and the x-wings were just spotted in our airspace closing in. But that's not why I called you two here."

"Out with it then," Kylo said, impatiently. "What exactly do you need us for?"

The holo map revealed that the Millenium Falcon had landed half and hour ago. In that time, I was wrapped up in my husband's arms, enjoying being pleasured by him in every which way.

"It is likely that we need to capture whoever tried to come to this base, and we need to kill them," Hux stated plainly, as if it were no big deal.

"And yet if General Organa, and Commander Solo has indeed landed, it would be best to keep them as valuable hostages," I spoke up. Both men turned to face me, but Hux was on the verge of losing it, he was so red in the face.

"What is your opinion on this matter, Supreme Leader?" Hux ground out, trying his best not to lose his temper.

Kylo looked at me, and mentally said, " _I have no wish to kill my parents, Rey. We must make them see reason, you and I. What do you say?"_

 _"I say that we confront them,"_ I replied through our Force bond. " _Killing them will only paint the First Order in an even more unflattering light than it is already."_

 _"I agree. It shall be done."_ Kylo turned to face Hux, and said, "I do not want them killed, General, nor does the Empress. We will keep them as hostages. If the Rebels wish to destroy this base they will do so with them inside of it."

I could tell that Hux was about to throw a fit, but I put a hand on his back, and whispered soothingly, "You know that there is a time to kill, and a time to take prisoners. They are too valuable to kill at this point."

Armen looked down at me, and relaxed, "You're right, I'm sorry. It will be as you ordered it, but not because of him." He turned to face the officers and said, "We will do as the Supreme Leader and Empress order. Kill everyone but the General and Commander."

"Yes, General," The officers chorused.

I was pleased by the outcome, but I know that it could have gone very badly if I had not been on hand to calm Hux down. We went about our duties about the base. Phasma and I attending to the stormtroopers, while Kylo and Hux handled the mission in general, as the battle commenced, and the base went on high alert.

Blasts from lasers, and the high whine of both tie fighters and x wings could be heard flying, and fighting in the skies above us.

I was with Captain Phasma, supervising recent recruits, when Kylo approached me and said low enough so only I could hear, "They're in the base. Please come with me."

"Alright," I said, and then I explained the situation to Phasma.

"Let me protect you, my lady," She insisted. "It is my job."

"Do you have another Captain to handle the recruits?" I asked.

She nodded, and it looked strange with her chrome helmet. "Yes, I will attend to it now."

"Hurry then," I ordered. She rattled off her orders in her no nonsense manner, and eight senior stormtroopers, and herself, escorted me. Kylo nodded, and he walked beside me as our escort of guards surrounded us like the Imperial couple we were.

Kylo led us to the control room, and immediately, I could sense the presence of both Han and Leia Solo. I squeezed his hand briefly to reassure him, and he squeezed my hand back, and let it go. I understood the message, 'I know, I love you too.' They were putting up explosives with the help of Chewbacca Han's friend/servant.

Kylo strode forward, and both General Organa and Han Solo stared at us with identical faces of astonishment and shock.

"Remove that mask," Han said, "You don't need it."

"What do you think you will see if I do?" Kylo challenged.

"The face of our son," Leia said. She stepped towards us, but Phasma stepped in front of me, guarding me. "Ben, Rey, you don't have to do this. We can all leave this place, and form a new alliance."

"Can we?" I asked sternly, "With your x-wings above us in the sky attempting to destroy this base's shields, I have a hard time trusting your mere word of honor, General."

She eyed my black combat uniform, and said, "If you truly are Ben's wife, you would understand why freedom must flourish in the galaxy. Ben, please, this tyranny of destroying systems will not be seen as a favorable political move on your part. Please stop this destruction before it gets any worse."

Kylo chuckled, "And what would you have in place of the Resistance or First Order, General? The answer is anarchy. Even Emperor Palpatine had to disband the Imperial council because the individual systems were becoming too power hungry."

Han leaned forward to whisper in Leia's ear, and he said, "You better talk fast, because this whole place is going to blow kids."

I sneered, "Not unless you die first. Turn off the explosives, and order the x-wings to stop firing upon us. We can either talk civilly, or I can have Captain Phasma here kill you outright. It's your choice."

Kylo removed his helmet, and tucked it underneath his left arm. "I wouldn't test my wife. Either comply with the First Order's terms, or I promise you that every base the Resistance has built will be destroyed, and its civilian population and officers, down to the last child."

I saw General Organa look at us both sadly, and she sighed, "Han, do it. It's not worth it."

"But Leia," Han argued.

She narrowed her dark brown eyes, "Do it, Commander," She ordered, "The Supreme Leader and Empress are willing to negotiate. We will hear them out."

Han grumbled, and then explained to his wookie friend the change of plans. The explosives were quickly shut off, and binders were placed on our hostages.

As they were led away by our guards, Ben whispered to me, "I hope they will comply with our demands in time."

I sighed, "I hope that as well. But all we can do is hope."

Ben nodded, and we escorted both of his parents to a conference room, and there we began to negotiate for this war to be done and over with at long last...


	23. Negotiations

Kylo

My mother gave the orders to stop firing on Star Killer Base, and General Hux arrived, looking very pissed off that things were happening in this way. But he said nothing more than was required for the meeting.

Rey sat in between me and Hux, and my mother stared at all three of us, as if to study each of us closely.

She then began to speak, "Lord Kylo, you can reverse decades of bloodshed by allowing each system to have their own laws, and to govern themselves. Order will be restored if you disband--"

"I will _not_ disband the Empire, General," I said plainly, "I am the Emperor of the galaxy. I keep every system in line from growing out of control, and you know that they will, in time. The First Order has brought millions of jobs to the galaxy, and I have appointed regional governors. I have already complied with their demands to marry as you see, and through us, Grandfather's legacy of a pure Force user monarchy will be realized."

My parents looked thunderstruck by my answer, and my dad quipped, "There are rumors that you and ginger boy over here are with you, Rey. Is that true?"

Hux sneered, "We have been associates for years, Commander. Who me or the Imperial couple sleep with, privately, should be none of the common civilian's concern."

My father laughed, "Yeah, nice cover up there, kid. But see, I know my son, and he's--"

I slammed my fist on the table in my growing anger. "Enough! We were negotiating terms of peace, were we not... _Commander_?"

My mother nodded, narrowing her eyes at my father. "Yes, we were, thank you for that insight, Commander Solo. I see no reason why the Resistance cannot come to an understanding between us all here and now if we can speak civilly like adults."

"My sentiments exactly," Rey agreed. My mother grinned, and Rey smiled back, nodding.

I tip toed my fingers up her thigh, and began to palm her pussy through her tight pants. She gave nothing away on her face as she began to stroke me in turn. Hux saw what was happening, and he began to join in on pleasuring Rey as the negotiations went from basic things like civil liberties and a voting system to ending slavery in the galaxy for good.

It was certainly hard to concentrate on speaking when Rey had freed my cock and was actively stroking it with gusto. It took every ounce of my training to resist bending her over that conference table, and screwing her brains in right then and there. Rey had grabbed a napkin on the table, and began to wipe up the cum that had leaked from my cock as I came.

I buttoned myself up, and was able to talk more freely, but I didn't like how Rey was doing the same thing to Hux as he talked over details. When he was done, he too buttoned himself up, and continued to speak, as if being given a hand job under the table was no big deal.

"...Would you be willing to sign a treaty that would guarantee these rights to the systems here and now?" My mother asked me.

I said, "So long as I have the final say in how to govern things, I don't care either way. Do you agree, Rey?"

Rey smiled at me, and said, "Yes, I can agree to these terms. General Hux?"

Hux looked over the holo terms of the treaty that we just drew up, and said, "So long as my officers and yours can coexist and share our resources, I don't see why we can't have peace."

My mother nodded, pleased, "This brings me to my final point: will you be using real soldiers as stormtroopers, or clones? The current stormtrooper program is nothing more than enslavement of young children."

"May I speak candidly, my lady?" Phasma asked Rey.

Rey nodded, "You may, Captain."

Phasma strode forward and said, "I think there needs to be an equal mix of clones and human stormtroopers. I am human myself, of course, and although I was conscripted, I share no loyalty to anyone by the First Order, and my Empress. I think people should willingly enlist into the Imperial Army at age eighteen and above, not be enslaved. The clones we can use for the most dangerous missions, but humans will give them their orders."

General Hux seethed, "This is outrageous! Clones are unreliable and more akin to droids than human beings. Sire, you cannot possibly agree to this insanity."

I rose and began to pace the room. "I agree with Captain Phasma on this. Slavery in any form will not be tolerated. I vote to include this in the treaty. Rey?"

"I agree."  
"General Organa?"  
"I agree."  
"Commander Solo?"  
"I agree."  
"General Hux?"

Hux stood up, and shouted, "All of you are absolutely insane! And I won't stand for it."

He stormed out of the room, and Phasma sighed, "Should I let him leave, my Lord?"

I shook my head, "No, do not let Hux leave the base. Let Rey and I handle it."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

The documents were signed, and I gave my mother her copies of the treaty. The war was all but over in the galaxy, but not our personal one with General Armitage Hux. For that one, we were going to have to use more than words, and in the end, Rey and I still wished things had turned out differently than they did...


	24. Trouble In Paradise

Rey

Nearly two months passed before an armistice could be agreed upon by both the First Order, and the Resistance, or the New Republic, as they were calling themselves. Me, Ben, and Hux have been under some stress to say the least, and yet, no one wanted to discuss the bantha in the room: Hux's jealousy regarding me.

I knew that my heart had long since chosen Ben Solo. No, it wasn't because he was my husband, and the fact that he was far more attractive than Armitage Hux. No, it went deeper than that, and it was the fact that I knew in my heart of hearts that I _loved_ my husband. Sure, the ginger haired General was attractive and he had this prim gentleman-like quality that appealed to me. But I discovered that I was not _in_ love with him. I did love him, and I did care about him, but they were completely different things.

I thought to myself that I would stop by Armen's quarters after my duties, and see how he was. But it was the worst thing I could have done, only I didn't know it at the time. I knocked on the door, and Millicent, his ginger tabby cat, fled in terror as Hux answered the door, half naked, and there was blood splattered across his naked chest. What the hell??

His green eyes were blood shot, and he had this crazy, manic look on his face that immediately made me wary of him.

"Oh, it's _you_ ," He slurred, chuckling. "Ha! Of course, it's you, baby. Ben wouldn't dare climb from his ivory throne to mingle with us mere mortals, but he sends you, his gilded little Queen."

"Um, Armen," I dared to say, "What happened here?"

Hux looked down at his chest, and laughed, "Ah, this? Well, I will show you. Do come in, Rey."

I stepped back, "I...I would rather not. Why don't you tell me what the hell you just did."

Hux narrowed his eyes, but then covered it up with a smile. "Oh, I killed a low level officer for not submitting to my will. Now, come inside," He grabbed me, and I tried to fight him off, but he was surprisingly strong.

I began to scream, but of course, the command corridors were always deserted. He clapped a hand over my mouth, and he dragged me inside his quarters. A brunette haired girl who looked similar to me, was laying on his bed spread eagle, naked, and I noticed that she looked otherwise healthy, at first, save for the blaster shot in the right side of her head. In fact, based on the fact that her brains were splattered all over the back of the wall, and all over the bed, told me that Hux only shot his bedmate as a last resort. He had stabbed her multiple times in the chest, especially her breasts, and part of her intestines were hanging out.

I stared at the ginger haired General in horror, and he laughed coldly, "Aw, you don't like what I did to your replacement? What a shame. You may have noticed that since I have been doing this, we have had a noticeable drop in brunette officers."

I struggled in his grasp, and he pressed a kiss to my cheek. I shivered in revulsion. "What...what do you want, Armen? Please...we can work this out whatever it is."

Armitage laughed, "Oh, no, sweetheart. We can't, because I want what I have always wanted, and that is you."

"I can't, I'm married," I pleaded, "We...we're all together, is that not enough?"

He increased his grip on my neck, and scoffed, "It used to be. But see, you ruined me for any other woman, Rey."

He flung me on to the bed, and began to attack my clothes. I screamed as my back hit the bloodied sheets and bedding, and when I tried to attack him, he used the Force on me to bind me to the bed, and force his hard cock inside of me before he took me like a rutting animal in heat.

Tears streamed down my face as I lay there helpless as Hux used my body every which way. When he was done, he pulled out of me, and left me for a while. He came back, dressed in his black General uniform, and he grabbed me off of the bed.

My suit was hanging off of me, but he didn't seem to care. "Get up!" He growled.

When I didn't move, he slapped me, hard across the face. "Now, bitch!"

I obeyed, and stood. He put binders on me so I couldn't use the Force, and he dragged me out of the front door of his quarters. I didn't dare scream, Hux was already going to kill me, I just knew it. I didn't want to antagonize him further.

The trouble came when Phasma began firing on Hux, and he deflected the blasts with his lightsaber. Everything became chaos, as Hux went up against the stormtroopers loyal to me and Ben, and Phasma found me, and while Hux was distracted with the fighting, got me to safety.

She took me to the medical wing, and began shouting orders at the medical team that their Empress was hurt, and needed medical attention immediately. I remembered the binders coming off, but not much else as I was given a drug to sedate me, and then I knew no more for hours, but by then, Ben had to join me in the medical wing as well before it was all over...


	25. Final Showdown

Kylo

I was in the middle of a meeting when Phasma burst in, and ignoring the usual protocols, whispered in my ear what General Hux did to Rey. The other Generals looked at me like I had gone insane, but I quickly explained the situation.

"We can send a whole squadron to apprehend Hux," Tardis said. "You need not confront him yourself, Sire."

I shook my head, "No, I need to confront him about this. It's a...a personal matter between him and I. You may come Tardis, and you as well Phasma. You were supposed to be guarding the Empress at all times."

Phasma sighed, "I...I did, Sire. I got her to safety when he was taking her to the gods only know where. She is in the medical wing being attended to."

I relaxed then. No, Phasma was not to blame, she was merely doing her job. I should have had more guards on Rey, damn it! Damn Armen for doing this! I slammed my fist on the conference table, leaving a small dent. I slowed my breathing down, and unclipped my lightsaber.

"Let's go," I said robotically, due to my mask. Tardis and Phasma nodded. Tardis and Phasma didn't have the Force, but I had a distinct sense of where Hux was on The Silencer II, which was the dreadnaught class ship we were currently on.

I focused on the Force, and tried not to let my anger get the better of me. I would dip into the dark side later in combat, but now was not the time. It took some time to find him, but it was clear that he was in the throne room.

Tardis's cold gray eyes alighted with delight, "You found him, didn't you, sir?"

I smiled under my mask, and nodded. He nodded back. General Tardis was a cold hearted bastard, but he was loyal, and took his job seriously, unlike Armitage, who tried to mix business with pleasure too much. Well, that was about to change with his death, I would make sure of it.

I opened the door to the throne room, and Hux was sitting on my huge black throne. Rey's was to the right of mine, and he sat there like a crouching spider in his web, his Ren Knight mask in place.

"Well, well, well," He taunted, his voice sounding robotic, due to the voice modulator. "I see you have found my replacement. I suspected that it might be Tardis."

"At least he is loyal," I pointed out. "And I can count on him not trying to kill my _wife_."

"Ah, yes, _Rey_ ," Hux hissed, "I did try to give her time to decide between us, but like every time, you seem to receive everything, while I only get scraps from your table like a dog." He removed his mask, and there were angry tears on his face. "Well, none of that matters any more, because the one who lives after this will have her, and believe me, I intend on winning."

I laughed, "Rey will never be yours, Hux. But, I suppose it is time to conclude our little arrangement. It was growing tiresome to me, in any case."

Hux screamed, and flew at me. I dipped deep into the dark side of the Force where the cold comfort of combat made me feel...nothing. Our lightsabers blocked and parried, blocked and parried over and over as Tardis and Phasma bore witness to the fight.

We fought, knicking each other with our blades, and the battle came to a head when Hux nearly sliced me in half as I ran him through. I collapsed to the smooth black floor of my own throne room, feeling lightheaded from the loss of blood.

Tardis and Phasma ran forward, and I could vaguely hear Tardis shout orders to Captain Phasma, and then him picking me up. But as soon as he did, I was out like a light, and it was some time before I regained consciousness again in the medical wing....

💙-----

Phasma

I watched as the medical team worked tirelessly on both the Supreme Leader and Empress. General Tardis, a hardened, cold hearted leader, but a damned good one, was left in charge, and I had to admit that he ran things with a more capable hand than General Hux ever did.

Armitage Hux was dead, clearly, and a token, traitor's funeral was held for him with no First Order flag covering his casket. As a rule, if you commit treason against your superiors, the First Order flag is not draped over your remains as a final, lasting reminder of your sins. But the bastard had wounded the Emperor by nearly slicing him in half. I was thankful that Emperor Kylo had the good sense to wear his Ren Knight mask at the very least.

I felt so guilty about not being able to do more for Empress Rey. Sure, I got her to the medical wing, but the bastard stil injured her, and according to the medical charts, raped her. I sighed sadly, handing the reports back to the medical droids.

I saw the Imperial couple lay side by side on their beds, and felt like if either of them died it would be all my fault. I smoothed back Rey's hair, and tucked it behind her ear. Her face looked black and blue, but she was still alive, thank the gods. Kylo looked worse for wear with his lightsaber scar being stitched up by the droids, marring his perfect abdomen. He was breathing as well, and I noticed that even unconscious, his hand was still trying to reach for Rey. I envied their love, actually. It was something that as a stormtrooper, I am never allowed to have.

Tardis looked down at the sedated Imperial couple, and said, "You won't do them any favors by standing there staring at them."

"I feel like I was remiss in my duties, by not doing more to protect her," I confessed. "I even swore to her that I would guard her always, even if it meant my death."

Tardis shrugged, not even pretending to care at this point, "And she is safe. They both are. But for now, you must attend to your other duties."

"Yes, General," I said, leaving the room with him.

I didn't want to obey, and leave Empress Rey alone, but I couldn't ignore my other duties. I ended up obeying my duty, and left Rey alone. Hopefully, she would awaken soon, and she would give me another chance to serve her in whatever capacity she wanted, but only time would tell in the end what would happen one way or the other, and I would be there to see it through whatever it was...


	26. A Warm Awakening

Rey

Bright lights hit my eyes at first, and I squinted at it. I wondered where the hell I was, at first, but when my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was in the hospital wing on The Silencer II. How long had I been here? The last thing I remembered was being caught in Phasma's arms as I lost consciousness.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Ben said, from the other hospital bed. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

I looked at Ben's bandaged upper torso, and felt horrified. "Oh, Ben! What happened to you?!"

Ben looked down at his bandaged chest, and then back at me. "Oh, this? I got this from fighting Hux. He won't be bothering you any more. I made sure of that."

A dread I didn't know I was feeling, lifted off of me all of a sudden. I didn't want to think of a former lover of mine dead, but he had hurt me, even going so far as to rape me, and he murdered other women who looked like me. The man was a monster, and yet, I still felt some measure of compassion for him.

Tears filled my eyes. Ben looked concerned, "Oh, Rey. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. But he was too dangerous to be kept alive."

"You're right," I agreed, "But...we grew close, you know? All three of us. I thought that meant something special to him."

Ben sighed, and raked a hand through his dark hair, "Yeah, I know. But what's done is done."

I couldn't move from my bed, and neither could he, but he reached out, and our hands touched. The Force thrummed in my veins at his touch, and I felt oddly comforted by that. We shared a smile, and I never felt so loved in all of my life...

💙----

Over the next two months, Ben and I reconnected while we recovered and when we were released from the hospital wing, we made a visit to Chandrila, where we knew Ben's parents were. While I was there, Ben and I reconnected in another way, and when I returned to Coruscant for my annual medical checkup, I realized that our lives were about to change yet again, because some time during out sabbatical on Chandrila, I had become pregnant...


	27. Happy Father's Day

Kylo

Nine Months Later...

The medical team tried to keep me out of the my own bedroom as Rey lay on our bed screaming in agony from her birthing pains. The Force bond we shared made me grit my teeth every time a hard contraction hit her, because I could feel it as if I were the one in there giving birth, and not my wife.

A midwife burst out of the room, and she said, "I don't approve of this, Sire, but the Empress is asking for you."

"Take me to her, now," I ordered sternly. The older woman looked scared of me, and she should be, I could kill her instantly, and she knew it; people feared Force users for a reason.

Rey was screaming out her pain, but I ignored the pains as I felt them rip through my own body. Rey looked up, and she reached for me. I held her hand tightly, and helped her to sit up.

"One more push should do it, my lady," The midwife coached.

Rey pushed, and a bloody, gore splattered tiny human screamed as it was born. Another midwife rushed to carry away the baby, and then the midwife eyed me.

"Sire, there is another," She said. "Help me to sit her up."

I nodded, and Rey looked out of it, but I whispered, "Rey, wake up, we have another child to welcome into the world."

Her hazel eyes looked round with shock, "A--Another?"

I smiled, "Yes, love. I need you to push when I say, can you do that?"

Rey weakly nodded her head. The midwife counted off the centimeters of Rey's cervix dilating, and she nodded. I nodded back. "Okay, Rey, now...push!"

Rey screamed in agony as she pushed. This next baby came out with less effort, and barely wailed, unlike its older sibling.

Rey began to cry, and I smoothed back her sweaty hair as I kissed her forehead. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry," I soothed. "It's alright, it's over now."

She shook her head, "What if they aren't yours? What if they're Hux's?"

I laughed, "It won't matter to me, love. I will love you regardless. But I'm fairly certain that these are my children. If you were pregnant by Hux, it would have shown up in the medical charts."

Rey seemed soothed by that, and as the midwives were done cleaning the babies, and cutting off their ambilical cords, the chief midwife disposed off the after birth from the bed. It was a nasty clean up, birth, and I was never aware of such things before.

Certainly, my father Han Solo, never thought it was important enough to mention. But then again, he wasn't there for my birth, of course. I didn't care, I swore to be there for the birth of all of my future children, no matter how 'improper,' and 'messy,' it all was, because that is what a real man would do, be there there for his woman no matter what.

When Rey and the babies were cleaned up properly, the midwives presented two twin sons, and they both had dark hair. One had my hair, and the other Rey's lighter brown hair. The older one was the darker haired boy, and he was presented to me. The other boy was placed in Rey's arms.

"And what's your name little one?" I whispered to my son.

His eyes opened, and of course, he had my eyes. " _Kylo,"_ My son said in my mind.

I chuckled, kissing his little hands, "Kylo, it is."

Rey laughed, "This little guy wants to be called Matt. Matt, meet your father."

I looked at my other son, and he looked a little bit more like my father, Han Solo, in the face. But if Matt was his name, I wasn't going to dare change it for him.

I brought Kylo to Rey, and she said, "Well, he certainly looks like a Kylo. Oh! I just realized that it's father's day. Do you like your father's day gift, daddy?"

I kissed her softly, "Of course. How could I not? And I plan on being there for our other children as well. I mean that, Rey."

Rey's eyes filled with tears of happiness, "I know. I love you, Ben. So much."

Kylo whined for his mother's attention, and we laughed over that. She fished out her left breast for him, and he latched on to her nipple immediately, drawing milk from Rey forcefully.

"Ow, slow down. You do have a brother, you know?" She teased. When Kylo was done feeding, she fed Matt, and he was not so greedy of a nurser...

💙------

When both of our children were taken care of, we gave them over to the nurse maids, and we were left alone for once.

"Thank you," Rey said, apropos to nothing.

I rolled over in bed, and propped myself up to face her. "For what?"

"Loving me no matter what," Rey replied. I ran my knuckles down her cheek, and kissed her softly. "I...I couldn't bear it if I found out these kids weren't yours, and...and you hated me, and..."

"Shhh," I soothed, tracing her lips with my thumb. "Rey, first of all, I could never hate a part of you, and secondly, he assaulted you. You are my wife, and any child of yours automatically would become mine."

Rey nodded, sighing with relief, "Most men wouldn't see it that way."

I chuckled, "I'm not most men, Rey. I love you, completely, and irrevocably. You are mine, and I am yours. Does that put an end to your fears?"

"Even with the dreams?"  
"Yes, even with the dreams."

She snuggled up to me, "Oh, well, that's alright then. I love you too, Ben. So much."

I kissed Rey's temple, and turned off the lights in our bedroom. We both slept peacefully, secure in each other's love. I slept that father's day in true peace for the first time in my life, and I knew that with these kids in my life, the legacy was now complete. Happy Father's Day to me, indeed...


	28. Freed Love

Thirty Years Later...

Rey

The peaceful lake of Lake Country Palace surrounded me and Ben as we walked hand in hand along the shoreline, occasionally skipping rocks into the peaceful nighttime lakefront. Our children Kylo, Matt, Violet, Andrea, and Xavier, all had families of their own. Kylo was essentially Emperor in waiting, and all of our children had large families of their own.

Ben parent's died five years ago, Han Solo on a smuggling trip, and Chewie had to bring his body back to Chandrila to be buried in the royal tomb. Leia died peacefully in her sleep, and she was buried alongside her mother Queen Amidala, and what ashes were gathered up of what remained of Anakin Skywalker, her husband, into a black urn.

Ben and I were older now, but we still loved and acted like newlyweds at times, and I never saw how much older we both had gotten in each other's eyes. I still saw that passionate, handsome young man I fell in love with all of those years ago, and Ben confessed that he still saw me as just as young and beautiful as the day he met me.

"Ben, I have a confession to make," I said, stopping in my tracks.

He raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh? What is it, Rey?"

I smiled, and put his hand on my occupied belly. I knew that medically, I was probably too old to be getting pregnant, but miraculously I was. Ben's dark brown eyes met mine, and he looked amazed.

"You...Rey, this is..."

"Incredible, I know," I said excitedly. "I can't wait to tell our kids about this."

Ben laughed, "Neither can I, sweetheart. Neither can I."

We shared a heartfelt, soft kiss and walked back into the palace. We both didn't know where our lives were going to lead us, and we honestly did not want to know, because we had a legacy in each other, and our love was finally free to be as it always was meant to be...wild, untamed, and completely ours, always, and nothing and no one would ever change that for us, never...

The End


End file.
